Dark Prince
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: Vegeta is deperessed because everyone has left him. He makes 3 wishes with dragonballs- Vegetasie is also back- Vegeta slowly becomes insane- What will happen to Goku and everyone else face off against the insane Saiyan Prince? Yaoi Rape RR COMPLETE
1. Emotionless

Disclaimer~ I don't own that sexy body of Vegeta –sniffle- oh, um, or anyone in this fic except for meeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! '??????????????????'  
  
Vegeta is not wanted around by anyone on earth anymore, what happens when out favorite hunkiest sexiest prince grows emotionless? And sets out for the Dragonballs to revive Vegeta-sei and erase everyone's memories of him that knew him? FIND OUT! ^^'  
  
Dark Prince~  
  
Chapter~ Emotionless.  
  
  
  
I sit here in my room thinking… What did I do…? How did this all-go wrong? My children hate me thanks to my ex-wife. Their friends and family hate me… Everyone hates me. I now live in a small house alongside the mountains. 'Hopeful a rock slide will occur and kill me…' I think to myself. I'm sick of life… My feelings have been destroyed; I can't feel anymore my mind is so numb. I stare at the ceiling, watching the white color blankly.   
  
I've only experienced pain throughout my whole life; anything that good happens is taken away from me in the matter of minutes. Kami just wants me miserable… To be lonely, no hope, no feelings left anymore.   
  
I look to the side where a small nightstand lay. A picture of my son, daughter and ex-wife. Why I have it. I do not know why. I grab the picture staring at it blankly, folding it face down on the stand. I cannot bear to look at them; I have failed them, no right to be existent in their lives ever again.  
  
I haven't eaten in a couple of days. Just staring at the same spot on the ceiling thinking of a waist my life is. All the shame I brought upon the people I knew. No more… They all believe, as well as I, that Vegeta Saiyan Prince of Vegeta-sei is no use to anyone. That life is better with out Vegeta no Ouji. They are right. Psht, My race is dead, Vegeta no Ouji, I have no right to call myself that, couldn't keep my planet alive, in existence anymore. What kind of Prince am I to a dead race? I no longer am, am I ? Dead Prince.   
  
A small idea pops into the back of my mind. What if I brought Vegeta-sei back to life? I could rid myself from this planet, no one would care, they would all celebrate my leaving. I could be the Prince on Vegeta-sei, it would be a better life than the one I have here right?   
  
I sit up slowly, dragging my legs to the side of the bed. I am so thin… You wouldn't be able to tell it was me, with how frail I am along with my facial appearance. No meaning in my eyes, just a pool of black voids. So pail, bags under my eyes. I'm a total mess. But does anyone care…? No… No one… I have no one…   
  
Walking out the door to Bulma's I don't even bother to shut the door, it as if I am a walking zombie. I fly slowly to the woman's house; it is around 5:00… Just go in for the radar, leave without saying anything… Wish the planet back; erase everyone's minds of me on Earth…   
  
I reach the front gate. Stepping to the door silently, I contemplate if I should just walk in or knock… I knock quietly, I hear footsteps coming to the door, the woman's father opens it staring at me, looking me up and down, " Vegeta, what has happened to you my boy, you are so undernourished, your pail, you look terrible" He says to me. I just stare blankly at him.   
  
" I need… the Radar…" I tell him just above a whisper.   
  
" Whatever for Vegeta?"   
  
" Just… give it…" He leads me into the house, taking me to the lab; I catch a quick glance at my eldest turning into the kitchen with his friend. They do not notice me. I continue to follow. When we reach the lab he hands it to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. " Vegeta, you must eat something, looks as if you haven't eaten in months!" He exaggerates.   
  
" Come to the kitchen and I will have my wife fix you a large meal." All I do is shake my head at him. I stare at the camera in the corner of the room, no emotions on my face, I turn slowly back walking out of the room. I reach the front door when I feel someone staring at me. I do not care… " Sorry…" I murmur.  
  
I walk out the door without taking notice of the figure still watching me. Taking into the air, with what small power I have left I fly away from the place I spent most of my years on earth. The last time I will see this place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UM UM UM!!!!!!!! ITS ME AGAIN! BULLLLMAAAA!!! –waits for everyone to clap and cheer for her.- ;.; No one likes me!!!!!!!! –listens to crickets buzz and a tumble weed roll by- O.O!!!!!! Tumble weed and crickets, I AM SO FRIGGIN SPECIAL!!!! ^___^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are to much shucks.. –kicks the dirt in front of her.-   
  
Ok, well, im kinda in a 'depressing mood' and decided to write sort of a 'depressing' story…. The first Chapter is really short, and doesn't explain much, but I'm sure it will get better. If u review that is. SO! Its up to u! To Review! Remember kids! Don't let the earth be doomed because you can't review a fic! =) no one wants a mad Bulma running around with a sword killing anything/everything in sight =) ok ok ok REVIEW?   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	2. Wishes

Dark Prince~  
  
Chapter 2.   
  
"Trunks, that was your dad?" Goten says to Trunks grabbing a hold of his arm.  
  
" Yes… Was my dad" Trunks glares back to him. " Lets go. Grab your shit and lets get to my room to watch the movie." Trunks said to Goten heading up the stares.   
  
" Vegeta looked terrible Trunks-kun… Maybe you should talk to him…"   
  
" He left me. Mom told me things he did to her! To everyone! Everything in the past he did! He just used mother for sex. Now, she is living happily with Yamcha. So shut up now Goten. Lets go.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My sight it a bit vague… I should stop for food or something… I don't think I will be able to make it. I spot a nice sized animal below me. After I catch it and eat about a forth of it I disintegrate it leaving nothing but ashes. My stomach hurts… Begging for more, but I cant bring myself to eat anything… I had to force myself what I ate… I have gathered already one dragonball, it was near capsule corp.   
  
My senses pick up something near me deeper into the woods I am in… Stretching my senses it feel it is… Kakkarot… I shiver. That cursed name… I don't know… But I think at one point in my life I had a small feeling towards Kakkarot. The one I had for my ex wife?   
  
I take off a bit faster than I had been flying. It seems the Namek is with Kakkarot… Oh well… I don't care… Last time I would probably ever feel their ki's again…My last thoughts before I take off towards the 2nd dragonball  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Piccolo! Are your ready?! Can we get a move on already? I wanna get along with this training! I'm so excited! I haven't been in space for a long time!" Goku chirped happily moving his legs out doing small exercises as Piccolo set a couple more things inside the rather large spaceship.  
  
" Be patient Goku. We will be moving in a minute. You Saiyans…" Piccolo grumbled.   
  
" Ok. Ok !!" Goku threw his hands in the air.   
  
" Get on the ship Goku… First we stop on Namek, then you leave me and go train for a while. When I contact you, come back to Namek and get me. Understand?" Piccolo spoke to Goku as Goku looked at the many buttons on the control panel.   
  
" Yeah yeah." Goku was memorized by the bright colored buttons.  
  
" Father!" Gohan called to his father, running to him.   
  
" Hey Gohan what's up!?" Eyes never leaving the buttons.   
  
" Bulma-san wanted me to bring you this. It has a large supply of food in it." He said to Goku handing him the capsule. " K…" he said reaching a hand out and then putting setting it into his pocket.  
  
" Don't you push that button" Gohan told him.   
  
He stared at a medium sized red button that said do not push until securely seated.   
  
' 1… Push the button… 2… Have Gohan push the button while I am in a safe place…3… Push it and run… 4… Don't push the button. Hmmmmmm oh, hell I hafta press the button!' Goku screamed in his mind as he pushed the button. Gohan and Piccolo both stared at Goku as the lights and alarms began blinking. The ship door closed.   
  
" DID YOU PRESS THE BUTTON!" Both Gohan and Piccolo screamed at him. The ship began to vibrate. Shooting into the air at a lightning speed. Gohan, Goku and Piccolo each grabbed onto something as the ship took off. " GOKU! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!" Piccolo screamed as a small object hit him in the head.   
  
" I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!!!" Goku screamed.  
  
" I TOLD YOU NOT TO PRESS IT!!" Gohan screamed back.   
  
" YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME ALONE WITH THE BUTTONS!"   
  
" YOU'RE A GROWN MAN! LITTLE CHILDREN DO THAT!"  
  
" ITS ALL YOUR FAULT GOHAN! YOURS TO PICCOLO!"  
  
  
  
" MY FAULT?! I DIDN'T PRESS THE BUTTON!"  
  
" ITS YOUR FAULT GOKU! YOU IDIOT SAIYAN!"   
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Goku screamed back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have just collected the last dragonball… Setting them all together and taking a couple steps back I say the words Bulma said to the dragon when she made wishes. I watched with impassive eyes as a humongous light surrounded the area, the giant dragon appearing.   
  
" What is it you wish for…? You have 3 wishes. Use them wisely." Shenron spoke to me.  
  
" Revive Planet Vegeta-sei with every Saiyan that was born on that planet!"   
  
" Your wish can be granted." Shenrons eyes grew a dark crimson red. " Your wish has been half way completed. When you have wished your last two wishes you will be transported to Vegeta-sei."   
  
" I thought that would have taken two full wishes…"   
  
" Your next wish."   
  
" My second wish would be to rid planet earths people of their memories they have of me. That is my second wish."   
  
" Your wish has been granted. Your last and final wish."   
  
" A last wish…" I think to myself…   
  
" To be the strongest warrior there ever was and ever will be! Meaning Shenron. Any kinds of powers I would want… and immortality! To be the strongest I would need immortality, with unlimited power!" I tell him, to be more specific.   
  
" Your wish has been granted." Shenron disappears, as well as I do. I appear back on Vegeta-sei. I look around… I am in the palace… I run to the window. My people are all looking around in disbelief and confusion.   
  
" I'm home…" I tell myself… though, I still do not feel as if I have gotten away from everything on Earth…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter ^--------^! So, how was dat?   
  
5 Reviews n u get the next chapter. ^. ^ Woot. 


	3. Planet Vegetasei

Dark Prince  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
" I'm home…" I tell myself… though, I still do not feel as if I have gotten away from everything on Earth…  
  
Scanning around I watch as my people bow to me with confused eyes. They do not shout out questions because they know that would be disrespectful.   
  
" My people. I have brought you back from the dead. I as well have become the strongest man in the universe." I tell them as I turn around to look around the palace.   
  
" Hoi! Vegeta!" Someone had called out to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn swiftly grabbing the man that dare grab my shoulder and squeeze his hand making him yelp.  
  
" Kakkarot!" I nearly scream. Dropping his hand and backing up. My eyes widen I turn to run when 3 Saiyan men jump on Kakkarot each grabbing a hold of him.   
  
" Sire, what would you like us to do with this disrespectful-" One said to me.  
  
" Nappa… Nappa, Take him to the dungeon. Bind him in ki restraints."  
  
" Yes sire." HE bows to me as my Saiyans take him away.  
  
" Vegeta! WHATS GOING ON!!!" He screams back to me powering up. Charging back to me.   
  
" Kakkarot! This is my planet! You will do as I say! I am your prince! I will take no more orders from you! You should have had your memory erased just like everyone else on earth! How do you always seem to appear when I'm trying to get rid of you!!!!" I scream at him.   
  
" What do you mean…? What'd you do Vegeta!?"  
  
" I revived my people back with Shenron, erased everyone on earths mind of memories they've had of me. No one on Earth no's of me! I don't see how you…" I remember telling Shenron : " Revive Planet Vegeta-sei with every Saiyan that was born on that planet!": DAMNIT!! I forgot Kakkarot was born on Vegeta-sei. Yet I am a bit gladden that he is here. I shake my head. " To the dungeon!" I scream back. Kakkarot flares his ki warningly.   
  
" And your other wish.?"   
  
" Immortality! I am now the strongest fight in the universe Kakkarot! You are no longer anymore! NOW DO AS I SAY!" I push him as he falls on his ass.  
  
" Ow… Don't be so rough Vegeta. Why would you wish everyone's minds to be erased from your existence? Weren't you happy on earth?"   
  
" HAPPY!!?? I WAS BLOODY MISERABLE! I WAS HATED AMONGST EVERYONE! MY WIFE LEFT ME SHE TURNED MY CHILDREN AGAINST ME! YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS LOATHED ME AS WELL!!!! IF YOU CALL THAT BEING HAPPY THEN YES KAKKAROT I WAS! JUST TO SHOW YOU HOW HAPPY I WAS WITH THAT PLANET YOU CAN WATCH AS I BLOW IT UP!!!!" I screamed my temper exploding.  
  
" Stop Vegeta… Just calm down." He tries and tells me.   
  
"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" I fade in front of him not even he realizes that until I strike him across the face. His head snapping back as he skids back a few yards. My tail twitching in frustration and anger. Wait… tail! My tail grew back!   
  
" Kakkarot, I am your prince you will do as I say, and if you don't you will pay. Act as if we have never met. You are one of them." I point towards the 3rd class. " You listen to me!" I point to myself. " And we wont have any problems!" I tell him turning my back and walking into the palace. In the corner of my eye I see Nappa and Radditz follow me. My two old body guards. Radditz and his father, ashamed of how Kakkarot talked to me.   
  
"Sire, please forgive Kakkarot for his disrespect." Radditz tells me bowing slightly.   
  
" Yes yes Radditz. That buffoon. I should kill him. But, I plan on breaking him, down to nothing." 'As I was on earth…' I tell myself. ' I'm going to break you Kakkarot, show you how I was on Earth! But I will do it much much worse.' I smirk to myself. ' This will be fun.' My old self re-emerging itself. Kakkarot being here has made my pride and my old self surface once again. No more emotionless Prince Vegeta. For I am a prince once again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kakkarot you moron!" A man came walking up to Goku then kicking him in the side. He had black spiky hair, the same shape as his.   
  
" Who are you?!"   
  
" I'm your father brat." He snarled.  
  
  
  
" How dare you show disrespect in front of the prince!" Bardock growled again.   
  
" Father?! Uh… I've always talked to Vegeta like that? Don't worry! He always just has a bad temper! He'll get over it!" Goku says scratching the back of his head as the other Saiyans stares shocked gasping and whispering amongst themselves.   
  
" You always talk to him like that!" he kicked Goku in the side again  
  
" Ow, hey stop doing that." He said rubbing his side. He hauls Goku by the hair.  
  
" Were going home brat. I will teach you some manners!" He said flying away with Goku's hair in his hand.   
  
  
  
" That hurts! Let go!" he wined   
  
" Shutup!"   
  
" But-"  
  
" Shutup!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks-kun, who's that in the picture with your family?" Goten pointed to the picture sitting atop of Trunks' desk. A short spiky haired man was standing next to his mother and himself when he was around 7.   
  
" Huh? I… don't know… Maybe my mom's friend?"   
  
" Funny. She's never mentioned him to me before and I don't remember him." HE walked over to the picture picking it up and staring at it. " I- I don't know Goten! Oh well! Come on. Lets go grab a snack from the kitchen" he said pointing a finger behind him.   
  
"Alright!" Goten chirped jumping off the bed and running down the stairs with Trunks.   
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Where'd father go?! He was just here and then vanished!!" Gohan exclaimed staring shocked at Piccolo.   
  
" I don't know. Can you trace his Ki?" Piccolo asked  
  
Gohan concentrated as well as Piccolo did. After about 5 minutes Gohan spoke up. " I can't trace him…that was weird…"  
  
" Lets just get to Namek and we'll look into this more." Gohan nodded to Piccolo. " I wasn't even suppose to come! Now look. I'm stuck here on a ship! My father disappears! Just great! I have classes to teach in the morning! What ami going to do!!"   
  
" Gohan, just focus on what we have to actually worry about." Piccolo told Gohan as he nodded frustrated back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok that was Kinda short ne? Well. Just gimme 5 reviews it will get much better. And the person who reviewed that snotty remark on the last chapter about trying to attempt to write humor. I wasn't really going for that. There was a reason that happened so excuse me don't get all bitchy all right? I don't appreciate idiot ass remarks –can u tell I'm in a pissy mood?-   
  
And Gohan and Piccolo are suppose to be off Earth, that is the purpose of the ship. So there minds arnt erased n shit. Ok? Anymore questions no one gets? And the saiyans, wish w/e ok I screwed up then? Im sorry?  
  
Gohan and Piccolo were not meant be on earth and have there memories erased. Soooo………… YA. Ok? Any more Questions? COME ON?  
  
Anyways~ it will Get much better~  
  
Will Vegeta break Goku as he plans on doing so?! ^_^ =nods= lol ya ok well find out dundunduuuuuuuuun   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	4. Broken?

WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!  
  
  
  
NOTE~ Ok, A WARNING!!! Well, my chapters are going to be filled with rape, and deaths and things like that. If you don't like rape, then go to the lil x at the top of the screen. This story wasn't really meant to be a Vegeta and Goku fall in love together. Slightly, but – well, anyways, I guess its gonna get dark. So, if you don't like rape, or anything such as that then Go!!   
  
Goku will become Vegeta's slave. Then eventually Gohan and Piccolo will find Vegeta and Goku. Ah, I don't know… Vegeta and Goku could fall in love.   
  
HEY HEY!---You tell me, either a Vegeta and Goku get together, or not. Tell me k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lying on my bed in my chambers I sit and wonder about everything that has happened in the last two days.   
  
I wonder for some strange reason, why either one of my parents came back? Oh well, it doesn't really matter I guess… I stare at the ceiling wall again. For some reason, I have been doing this a lot lately.   
  
Kakkarot has been trying to get to talk with me, but I have the guards drag him away each time. I have put ki restraints on him so he cant go super Saiyan, yet enough power for him to be stronger than the first class. I don't want my little Kakkarot getting hurt now do I? Not before I get to break him, and put him through all the suffering I had to undergo.   
  
What good thing has happened in my life?   
  
My planet being destroyed? Being raped by Frieza at the age of 9 to the age of… my early 20's? Kakkarot surpassing me in strength!? A 3rd class! Meeting that blue haired bitch!? Having her use me, then turn our children against me!? I hate them all!  
  
My ki shoots up suddenly as I bolt up and punch my fist through the wall in anger. " I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Charging up to Super Saiyan with a loud scream, as I don't even realize what I am doing.   
  
" DAMN YOU KAKKAROT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SURPASS ME IN STRENGTH! YOU BRING ME TO EARTH! YOU MAKE ME STAY WITH THAT WOMAN! YOU LET ME HAVE KIDS! THEN YOU WATCH AS THEY ALL TURN ON ME FOR SOME REASON AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS RUB YOUR HEAD AND SAY SORRY!?!?! YOU ALLOW YOUR WIFE AND YOUR FRIENDS TO TALK SHIT ABOUT ME! WHEN I FINALLY THINK I FIND AWAY FROM YOU AND THOSE RECHED PEOPLE YOU FOLLOW ME TO MY PLANET! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!" I scream louder not noticing my guards at the door staring at me in shock as I transform to Super Saiyan 2.   
  
My ki shaking the planet, everything around me flying of disintegrating from my power. Nappa and Radditz shielding there faces having trouble just standing.   
  
" PRINCE VEGETA!" Radditz yells to me.   
  
Knocking me out of my trance, panting slightly, I drop to my regular form. I stare at my hands. 'Such power! And all that was a small temper tantrum! Think of how much power I could have at my maximum!' I think t myself amazed.  
  
" Clean this up. Send up maids. It better be all cleaned up when I return."  
  
" Yes sire" they both say bowing down to me.   
  
" Shall either I or Nappa accompany you?" Radditz asks.  
  
" No, that wont be necessary… I'm just going to go visit… a friend." I smile evilly walking out of the room. ' Oh, Kakkarot, its time I've had my fun with you.   
  
~@~  
  
Walking into the fairly small house I search for Kakkarot's Ki. 'The kitchen eating I bet.' I say to myself as my senses indicate he is in 2 rooms ahead of me.  
  
I was correct, shoveling his face with food. " Oh, Kakkarot… Are you having fun?" I say to him with a sadistic grin on my face.   
  
" VEGETA!" he screams with a mouth full of food in his mouth. My grin leaving, only to be put back with a look of disgust.   
  
" You fool! You will address me as the Vegeta no Ouji, or sire!" Fading behind him I grasp the back of his neck and squeeze it. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I scream into his ear. As he struggles to get free from my grip.  
  
I let go with a push sending him far away onto the floor. I used more strength than planning on using. Oh well, only adding to my fun. I'm going to have to learn to control it.   
  
" Geez what's your problem!" I move quickly in front of him, kicking him into the stomach. I watch as he falls back onto the floor in pain. " Speak when spoken to!"   
  
After a few minutes he isn't talking, only holding his stomach glaring up at me. I smack him across the face. His head turning to the other side from the brutal force I put upon him. " Do not look at me like that understand buffoon!"   
  
He does not reply so I smack him again, blood dripping down his face. " I said do you understand!?" I get ready for another blow when he answers me.  
  
" Yes!"   
  
" Good… Now, my little Kakkarot. You will be coming back to the palace. And do everything that I say! If you do not listen, you will be punished. Understand" I stare at him arm twitching when I get no reply, about to raise my hand he says yes again.   
  
" Lets go." I turn and start heading towards the door with him slowly dragging himself behind me. " Oh and Kakkarot, nothing will be pleasant. I'm going to make your life a living hell! As I had to go through with!"   
  
" What! Why! What have I done to you!?"   
  
" Silence Kakkarot!" He does just that. Half way to the castle he asks me yet another question.   
  
" And what exactly what will I be doing?"   
  
" Oh, you'll find out soon enough Kakkarot." I smirk then let out a nefarious laugh. I look back to him as his face pales slightly. " I think you know what I am talking about Kakkarot? With the look on your face." I scoff at him.   
  
Suddenly he tries to make a mad dash away from me. Amusing me more, I give him a minute to try and run away. In a flash I dart off towards him, I get right behind him to tease.   
  
"NO!!" he screams to me desperately trying to get away. I reach out to grab his foot, but he makes a sudden dash towards the woods. 'Trying to hide in there I see Kakkarot? Very amusing my little pet.' I dash down into the dark green trees.   
  
Giving I'm yet another few seconds to try and escape I begin to walk towards his direction. I stop at a waterfall. ' Oh Kakkarot, you are to much!' I feel as he tries to lower his ki desperately trying to escape me. Flying slowly towards the fall I act as if I do not see him and fly past it slightly. My sensitive ears picking up the small sigh of relief that cam off his lips when I past and lower my ki as if I had left him. I fade behind the fall and stand behind him. My ki shield, he doesn't even know I am standing right behind him!   
  
Kneeling down behind him I move my arms up and down his chest and breathe into his ear as he freezes. " Hello pet" I whisper to him.   
  
He jumps to his feet trying yet again to run. I fade in front of him as he tries to fly out of the waterfall. " Oh pet, you have been naughty." I purr to him as he stares shock filled eyes, with fear surrounding them. Such a beautiful sight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Piccolo and Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where are we going Piccolo-san?" Gohan says to Piccolo curiously.  
  
" Namek." He replies simply.   
  
" To try and find my dad?"   
  
" Yes, partly, I have some business to discuss with some of the Nameks, but I will have them find Goku."  
  
" Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Trunks!" Goten yelped as Trunks bit onto Goten's ear from behind. Running his hands down Goten's sides.   
  
" Oh shush Goten." He licked his earlobe smirking as Goten slightly shuddered.   
  
" Like that?" He said huskily with a deep purr doing it once again.   
  
" Trunks" Goten whined.   
  
" Yes?"   
  
" Come here" he said with a smile, grabbing a hold of Trunks' hand and leading him towards the bed after throwing his and Trunks' shirt and pants off. Leaving them in there boxers. Goten slightly pushed Goten onto the bed climbing on top of him.   
  
Trunks rolled Goten over. " Ah, ah, ah." He waved a finger at Goten as Goten whined. " I'm the one on top love." He said leaning down capturing Goten in a deep kiss before he could argue with him. Moving his hands lower, hooking his fingers around Goten's boxers. Pulling them down, releasing his manhood from his tight boxers.   
  
Ending the kiss for some air he grabbed a hold of Goten's shaft stroking it. He watched Goten's face as pleasured filled it, gasping for breath hard.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta and Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta had Goku slung over his shoulder as he walked into his room shutting the door with his foot behind him. Goku wan pounding his fist and kicking his legs, yelling curses at Vegeta.   
  
" Oh pet, you are only making things worse for you, you know that?" Vegeta chuckled sardonically.  
  
" PLEASE NO VEGETA!" He screamed. Goku had only boxers on, as Vegeta had ripped his clothing off at the waterfall.   
  
He threw Goku onto the bed, sitting on his chest as he used ki bracelets to set Goku still. He undressed himself and then rid Goku of his boxers. Sitting on top of Goku's stomach he released the ki bracelets. He held Goku's arms above his head using one of his hands to hold him still. His other hand roaming downwards to his chest, as he rubbed one of his nipples roughly. Smirking at Kakkarot as he continued to struggle to get free. Trying to throw Vegeta off with his hips as he bucked them up trying to get him off of him.   
  
" I didn't know you were so eager Kakkarot!" He chuckled. Moving down a bit lower so their manhood's were touching, he thrusted his hips forward moaning slightly as Goku screamed in frustration and fear.   
  
" Oooh, like that do you Kakkarot?" he did it a couple more times. He lent down and kissed Goku roughly on the lips. Circling his tongue in the middle of his upper and lower lip, Goku held them tightly together. Vegeta smirked. Wrapping his free hand around Goku's shaft roughly Goku gasped out in pain. Taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into Goku's mouth, tasting every bit of Goku. Goku trying to close his mouth Vegeta squeezed harder onto his shaft then bit down on Goku's lip. Making a new cut appear, he lapped at the wound with his tongue.   
  
" You taste good Kakkarot." Vegeta said letting go of Goku's manhood.   
  
" Please Vegeta, s-stop!"   
  
Vegeta only smirked. Spreading Goku's thighs with his free hand he placed his manhood at Goku's opening. " I wont lie to you Kakkarot. This is going to hurt you more than it will me." Goku stares wide eyed at Vegeta. He shoved himself into Goku with one thrust. Goku screamed in pain, tears sliding down his face. Shaking his head back and forth.   
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Trunks!!" Goten screamed as Trunks moved in and out of Goten, wrapping his hand around his cock, while his other hand held Goten's hip.   
  
Trunks' pace sped up, as he thrusted harder and faster into Gotens tight heat, building his climax. He pumped Goten's shaft harder and faster, licking at his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Pumping harder and faster into Kakkarot, I smack him across the face as he screams loudly into my ear. " QUIET CLOWN!" I yell at him moaning in between.   
  
" STOP!!!!" he screams with more tears falling from his eyes.   
  
After a few more thrusts, I spill my seed into him, moaning loudly. I roll off of him and kick him off my bed. "You sleep on the floor. Next time you wont run away ne?" I chuckle sadistically as I here his small sobs.   
  
" Are you up for another round Kakkarot? Is that why you are making those little noises?!" I listen as he becomes very quiet, not making another noise. " I didn't think so Kakkarot." I yawn slightly. " See you in the morning Kakkarot." I smirk, soon after falling asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" GOTEN!" Trunks screamed as he shot his seed deeply into Goten. Goten screaming trunks' name as Trunks squeezed Goten's shaft hard making him come into Trunks' hand.   
  
Both men falling onto the mattress panting heavily.   
  
" Why… did we do that again?" Goten asked Trunks as he rolled off of his body.   
  
" I- I don't know" Trunks said as he rubbed Goten's face with the back of his hand. " It, just happened I guess."  
  
" Trunks… I think I love you." Goten said blushing deeply. Looking towards the wall.   
  
Trunks rolled on top of Goten, kissing him on the lips passionately. " Aishiteru Go-chan" ( a/n that spelled right XX')   
  
Goten smiled at Trunks, moving up, capturing his lips with his.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok well, theres the end of Chapter 4 OO; ok im thinking of Goku n Vegeta falling in love x.X! I am not sure =) sup to u !!! ^-^!!!!! YA! SO …   
  
IF U PEOPLE DON'T START GIVING ME 5 REVIEWS A CHAPTER I WILL STOP X.X COMEONE! 5 PEOPLE! REVIEW! JUST SAY SOMETHING _ ;.;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS NOT THAT HARD!!!!!  
  
~*~'DestructiveMajinBulma '~*~' 


	5. Feelings Moons Effect

~Dark Prince~  
  
~Chapter 5-   
  
Goku sat up groggily cringing at the pain that was coming from below. Gasping he remembered what had happened last night. " Fuck…" Goku said standing up, looking on the bed to see if Vegeta was there. Thing was he wasn't. On the pillow sat a small note.  
  
' Kakkarot, I had fun last night, how about you? I woke early to take a shower and off to a meeting. I was hoping you would wake so we could have bit of fun before I left, doesn't that sound good my pet? You are to stay in my chambers at all times. Only when I give you permission to leave. The room is locked, and if you do manage to get the door open, I have a guard outside the door. There is food in the fridge, if you get hungry. Hope your ready when I get home.- Vegeta~'  
  
" Damnit!" Goku screamed punching his hand into the wall. " If he thinks I'm going to give up he's wrong!" Goku growled. " Now, how to get out of here…" Goku looked around the room spotting a window.   
  
Walking to it, he tried to open it, but it didn't seem to budge. " Damnit! Just open! Open you piece of shit!" Goku screamed banging his fists against the window. "What kind of glass is this!" Goku grumbled, just then he heard footsteps stop at the door. Fear rose up inside of Goku, he immediately dashed into the closet. Backing up against the wall as far as he could, he listened as the door open. He knew who it was. He pressed himself harder against the wall as the footsteps reached the room. All of a sudden the wall flew open, making Goku fall.   
  
Sitting up with a yelp he looked around, the wall had closed. " A secret passageway!" Goku exclaimed. " Where does it lead to…" He looked around, getting up, He heard Vegeta call him. ' I should use this when he is gone so I can get out as far as possible without him knowing.' He pushed on the wall again as it opened he stepped through it and waited for it to close. Going to the far end of the corner he sat there not moving, being very still as he listened to Vegeta.   
  
~*~  
  
"Kakkarot?!" I said looking through the room. " Where are you?! Come out at once!" I stomped my foot. No answer.   
  
Sniffing the room I come upon the window. Following the scent near the closet.   
  
" Oh Kakkarot." I chuckle opening the closet door. " I have found you. The closet?" I chuckle grabbing his arm, hauling him on his feet. " You come when I say to come!" He nods. " Don't tell me you are broken already!"   
  
" You'll never break me Vegeta." He smirks to me.   
  
" OH, so I see we still have some fight in you. Good, good." I say leading him towards the bed. He freezes under my touch as I trace my fingers up his bare chest.   
  
" I told you to be ready when I got back." I chuckle as his eyes widen. Laying him down on the bed I straddle his waist…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time during my brutal ministrations Kakkarot had fallen unconscious. I chuckle again. Staring at the ceiling again I think about all the things I went through in the past. Smacking myself in the face I sit up. " Don't think of that." I tell myself.   
  
I trace a finger over his bruised cheek. ' Beautiful even when he is beaten.' I say to myself. Moving my fingers in his hair as I stroke the dark black spikes of his. I did not notice it but I started to purr, my tail stroking Kakkarot's. Yes, his has grown back as well. I listen as a small purr emanates from him.   
  
I lay my head on his chest, his purring putting me in a relaxing state. I slowly drift off to sleep, my arm looped on his waist, my tail held onto his, he's still purring a bit. I shut my eyes as I soon fall asleep relaxed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Gohan!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
" Yes Piccolo?" Gohan called back yawning with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  
  
" We are almost at Namek. We will be landing in a month or so."  
  
" Ok Piccolo." Gohan said stretching slightly. " Piccolo… Do you think that dad is all right? I wonder what happened…" He said laying the brush on the counter spitting into the sink.  
  
"I'm sure Goku can take care of himself. I'm sure he is fine, and if he is in trouble, he can take care of himself until we can get to him."  
  
Gohan nodded to Piccolo stretching out across the couch. " I sure hope so…"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tru-chan." Goten said as Trunks carried Goten over his shoulder. " What are you doing."   
  
" Were gonna go take a swim in the pool."   
  
" But I don't have my swimming suit."  
  
" Go in your boxers."   
  
" But I wont have anything to wear when I get out."  
  
" The go in naked." Trunks said with a hint of sarcasm, but yet a happy chirp, smacking Goten on the butt.   
  
" Trunks!" Goten blushed.   
  
" Ok ok Chibi! And were here!" Trunks said stopping near the edge. Suddenly an evil smirk crossing over his face.  
  
" Trunks, what are you thinking about." Goten stared moving his head slightly next to Trunks'.  
  
" Nothing chibi, nothing." With that said he threw Goten in the pool.  
  
Goten arose from the water with a squeal. " TRUNKS! You baka!!" Goten pouted.   
  
" Awwww you look so cute like that chibi!" Trunks laughed at Goten.  
  
" Help me out!" Goten glared, swimming to the side holding out his hand.   
  
  
  
Trunks chuckles, stepping towards the pool he held his hand out. With a stern look plastered on his face as he grabbed hold of Trunks' hand. When Trunks started to pull Goten smirked. " DON'T YOU DAAAAAAA-Trunks screamed as Goten flipped him in the pool.  
  
Coming up for air Trunks gasped. " Goten!" He splashed Goten with the water laughing as Goten did the same.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma stepped into her lab, looking at the controls to all of the cameras in the Capsule Corporation building.   
  
" What's this?" Bulma said pushing a rewind button on one of the video monitors. She played it watching it with curious eyes as a short spiky haired man showed on the screen. " He looks so… sad… He looks like he's dead, he so thin and pale. Who is that?" As Bulma watched it Yamcha came into the room wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
" What's up babe?" Yamcha said giving her a small peck on the cheek.   
  
  
  
" Yamcha, do you know who this guy is?" She said rewinding the tape and playing it over.   
  
" Isn't that, the guy in those pictures around the house? I can't believe you don't know him and you have pictures of him with you and the kids." Yamcha said with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Oh well… it doesn't matter, I have you baby." Bulma said as she kissed him on the lips. Yamcha pulled her forward deepening the kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I yawn slightly, removing my head from off of his chest. I don't know why, but I'm starting to fancy Kakkarot. I don't know why… I did a bit before I came to Vegeta-sei, but not really… I don't know! This is confusing me! I'm not supposed to have these kinds of feelings!   
  
I grab my head in confusion and frustration. " Damnit" I whisper to myself. 'This is all your fault Kakkarot! Why do you make me feel like this!' My mind screamed. Feeling as Kakkarot flinched slightly I stopped moving, and looked to him.   
  
After staring at him for a couple minutes, I get off of the bed and head towards the bathroom for a shower.  
  
" How can one person make me feel like this? The last time I had feelings like this was with the woman… But… For some reason these feelings are stronger… How is he doing this to me! I was supposed to hate him! To break him! Then kill him and his family! Everyone! But he's made me love him! Damn you Kakkarot!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku rubbed his eyes slightly, searching around for Vegeta he did not find   
  
Him anywhere. ' Probably another meeting... I should get out of here while I still can!' Goku said to himself in his mind.  
  
" Aw, Damnit." He mumbled as his stomach began to growl. "I need some food… I haven't eaten in a while. Limping over to the fridge, he opened the door scanning the foods contents in the fridge. Grabbing practically everything in the fridge, he set them all on the table digging into the food.   
  
~*~  
  
Goku lay on the floor by the table lazily, yawning from time to time. " I've been laying here for ours just staring at the ceiling waiting for Vegeta. Why am I waiting for Vegeta, I don't know why? For some reason, I don't want to go… But then again, I don't want to stay for him to rape me…" Goku mumbled to himself yawning again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yes, Vegeta-sama. A full moon will be arising tonight, and you know what that means." Radditz said walking down the hall with Vegeta.   
  
" Hmmm, yes I understand. Maybe your brother will participate this time." Vegeta smirked.   
  
" Most likely he will. He will be so horny he'll beg for you to." Radditz chuckled as well as Vegeta did.   
  
" Screaming my name as I fuck his brains out." Vegeta bellowed with a laugh of amusement.  
  
" So are you going to go to him now, or wait till the moon starts to take its effects?" Radditz asked curiously.   
  
" Oh, I think I'll wait a while, then go to him when he is already been taken over by the moons effect." Vegeta chuckled.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM……….. So, what will happen between Vegeta and Goku later that night O_O!!!!!!!!!!! dundudunnnnnnnnn!!!!!! ^-^ you'll just hafta Review n wait! ^-^ and like I said, if you don't give me at least 5 Reviews I WILL stop writing ^-^ So, REVIEW!   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	6. Claimed

Hey Guys!!!!!!! Well, I have to apologize to those whom are reading this and didn't know this was a Yaoi- I was so excited in making a story I forgot to put the warnings!!! . SORRY! Yes, it is yaoi (maleXmale)and I'm sorry @_@!!!! But O_O' it is under Goku AND Vegeta O.o; ermmmmm ANYWAYS! Has anyone noticed, that all the yaoi writers are female? Lol I noticed this! And the reviews are female mostly! If ur a guy and is reading this put it in a review O_O I'm trying to do something, so, just put- 'Bulma' or say if u are one ^_^; HEHHEHHEEH- I'm a lil fruit. ;.;   
  
Ok, there's a bit of LEMON AHEAD so, if you don't like yaoi then just skip down till it says SAFE- which I'm sure no one will do neh? I don't really like writing lemons!!!! There a bit hard! O_O; and I've only written a couple! I dun like writing em but they make the fic more interesting NEH? ^_^ alrighty ill shut this big mouth of mine!   
  
Dark Prince~   
  
Chapter 6  
  
It's been hours and the moon as come out slightly, already taking effect on me partially. I know Kakkarot is probably under its spell by now. All of the other Saiyans are gone and doing there 'business'. I smirk. ' Kakkarot, I'm going to have so much fun with you, and tonight I might take you as a mate…' I'm not sure if I should though… It might only be a one sided bond… I could always force him. Or, if he was that much under the moons influence his instincts would tell him to claim for a mate.  
  
I turn the corner in the hallway walking to my room. My crimson red cape flying behind me, with my gold tip boots clacking on the tiled floor.   
  
I turn to the door and listen to small moans coming from the inside of the room with my sensitive Saiyan hearing. My smirk widens. " Well I think lil' Kakkarot has indeed fallen under the moos spell. Or he is preparing himself for me like a good little slave." I enter the room, strolling to my bedroom, discarding my cape, boots and shirt along the way. Stepping into my room I spot a wicked sight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Goku's POV*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I-I don't know why but, I'm getting this strange feeling! I'm getting all hot… and I'm getting hard for some reason. Disturbing images of Vegeta are popping into my mind! Why is this happening!   
  
I do not notice my hand stroking my growing erection. My towel had slipped off, lying back onto the bed. " Why. Ng… am I doing thiSS" I hiss through clenched teeth.   
  
My eyes widen as my hands are placed at my sides and a mouth is sucking on my manhood. Looking down I see… " VEGETA!" I scream as he sucks harder, chuckling, making me throw my head back with a loud moan.   
  
" You like that hmmmmmmmm" He said adding the hum around my manhood making me scream in pleasure. " Do ya Kakarotttttttttttttt"   
  
" OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD" After a few strong sucks I release myself into his warm awaiting mouth. "Fuck…" I breathe heavily, with my head back.   
  
" Exactly what I'm going to do to you, Kakkarot." He smirks to me as I stare wide-eyed. My manhood has hardened again. 'That smirk is so sexy! I just want to jump on him and fuck his brains out. Oh God, what's going on.'   
  
Somewhere during my thoughts, I was turned around; my legs spread open wide, with two fingers inside of me. I wiggle in discomfort. No one's ever done that to me before. This is so weird. Another has been inserted into me, after a few strokes I thrust my hips up and moan loudly. " What…" He strokes the same spot in me again.   
  
" VE-GeeeEETA" I thrash my head from side to side.   
  
" I think your ready." He purrs to me, taking his fingers out, I whimper at the lost feeling. He thrusts himself into my entrance. I scream a small bit. But like the other times, it didn't hurt as much…   
  
He begins to pump in and out of me, making me moan and scream in ecstasy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I'm beginning to get to the point where I am about to release. Pumping faster and harder than I have ever into Kakkarot, the moon is taking serious effect on me. I snarl, his head is thrown to the side; the need to claim him grows and grows as I near my ending point.  
  
Thrusting In a final time I yell. " KAKKAROT!" And then plunge my razor sharp Saiyan teeth into his plump neck. My hand between Kakkarot's leg begins to pump faster, I feel him release into my hand. Throwing my head to the side swiftly his instincts immediately tell him to claim me as a mate.   
  
I feel two teeth into my neck and moan as he sucks at the wound.   
  
Rolling off of him and onto the side I breathe heavily staring into his black orbs. " Do you know what you just did Kakkarot?" I ask slowing my breathing down a bit so I can hear his answer,   
  
" Uh, we just had sex?" He said with a small blush.  
  
" No Kakkarot, the bite mark. Now you belong to me! You're my mate, now and forever." I watch as he stares wide-eyed.  
  
" Oh well…" He says with a yawn. " I'm some what relieved. But, WHY! YOU CLAIM ME! YET BEFORE YOU CONTINUED TO RAPE ME AND THEN PUSH ME AWAY!!!!!!!" His sudden outburst startles me a tad.   
  
" I… I didn't know why… I did those things. Just leave me alone now." I say rolling onto my side. ' Because I wanted him to pay… for what they did to me… I…cant tell him. He won't understand! Why did I claim him! Damnit!! Must I get the Dragonballs again and wish this night never happened! Damn the moon! Damn it to hell!' I curse inside of my mind.  
  
" Don't… do that Vegeta… What do you mean you wanted me to pay, or… I wouldn't understand?"  
  
" DAMNIT! HE CAN HERE MY THOUGHTS!" I jump out of the bed and stomp into the bathroom.   
  
" Vegeta!!" He screams after me. " VEGETA" He screams again but I don't answer. " VEGETA!!!!" He screams a final time.   
  
I lean against the door as I had turned on the shower before to make it seem as if I was taking a shower. I had closed off our new link. " Damnit…" I whisper. I slide to the floor wrapping my arms around my knees.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ima end it there! GREAT JOB on the reviews!!! IM PROUD OF U ALL!!!! ^__^ Keep em coming! I know this chapter wasn't that great, but hey, I need to think of some good parts coming up!.   
  
5 Reviews!  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	7. Everythings out of Control!

Dark Prince~  
  
'~*~'DestructiveMajinBulma'~*~'  
  
Dark Prince   
  
Chapter 7- Everything's out of control!   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta…" Goku knocked on the door softly. He hadn't heard from Vegeta for a while. " Vegeta?" Goku said a bit above a whisper. " Please come out Vegeta."   
  
" Get the fuck away Kakkarot!" He heard a small yet powerful voice come out from the bathroom door.   
  
" Vegeta-"  
  
" I'll fucking kill you if you don't leave at once Kakkarot! Get the fuck away, go back to your stupid fucking planet with all those weaklings! To your family! Get the fuck out!!!!!!!!!!" He heard the scream through the door, barely; he heard pain in Vegeta's voice, along with anger of course. He winced.   
  
"I'm not going to leave you Vegeta. Please, come out and talk to me." The man said as he stood next to the door.   
  
Totally surprised, Goku took a step back as he saw the door open, Vegeta stepping out anger written over his face along with sadness. He stared at the ground not once glancing at Goku. His eyes were so emotionless.   
  
" Vegeta-"   
  
" I have work to do." He snarled softly, grabbing a pair of clothes and heading out the door.   
  
" Why can't we talk about this Vegeta!" Goku called after him as Vegeta stepped out the door ignoring his question.  
  
' I will not show weakness!' His thoughts roared. ' I have to get rid of Kakkarot at once!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Goten!!!!!" Screamed Trunks, as he looked around frantically for his mate. Trunks huffed. " He started the fight!" Trunks said to himself.   
  
" Goteeeeeeeeeen" Bra squealed. Running through the house thinking he is just hiding.   
  
Bulma sat in her computer room watching the blinking lights on her screen. "Yes, Bulma908 speaking." She said after pressing the small 'talk' button on the side.   
  
" Bulma" Said a familiar voice over the intercom. " Gohan213 here, have you heard from my dad at all?!" He said over the mike.   
  
" No, what's up with your dad Gohan?" She said a bit curious.   
  
" Well, while me and Piccolo were loading things onto the ship for their trip to Namek, my dad pushed the launch button before I could get off, well, during the time in space dad just…suddenly disappeared!" He exclaimed.   
  
" Wow, weird.!" Bulma said. " Did he use instant transmission?"  
  
" No, he was talking in the middle of a sentence, then just vanished!"   
  
" Hmmmmmm" Bulma said stroking her chin in thought.  
  
" Is Vegeta still there?"   
  
" Vegeta?" she said confused.  
  
" Yeah, Vegeta. I wonder if he is gone as well?"   
  
" Gohan. Who is this…Veeta?"  
  
" Uh… your ex-husband Bulma, and its Vegeta. You know, you just got divorced, are you playing some little ' I never knew that bastard, so don't even mention him cause I don't know him' game?"   
  
" I have no idea who your are talking about!" She exclaimed. " I was certainly not married to any man named. Veegita was it? Is space fucking with your mind Gohan? You know I've only ever been married to Yamcha."   
  
" What?! Your married to Yamcha?! When!?!?!?!" Gohan practically screamed from shock.   
  
" Lower your voice Gohan!" She squealed clutching her ears. " I've always been married to Yamcha! You know? The father of my children?"   
  
" Yamcha?!?!?! Father?!?!?! WHAT? Bulma, have you um… I don't know… tried anything lately?" He asked a bit worried.  
  
" If you're talking about drugs or alcohol, well, NO!!!!!" She screamed. It was now Gohan's turn to grab his ears. " YAMCHA IS THE ONE THAT HELPED ME GIVE BIRTH TO MY TWO BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN! ME AND HIM ARE HAPPILY MARRIED!!!!!!" She screamed angrily. " I think you're the one that's been smoking something Mr. Son!"   
  
Gohan turned in his seat, turning to Piccolo. " Piccolo. Bulma's gone crazy or something. I think she's getting really old or something ne? She thinks Yamcha and her are married, and Trunks and Bra are hers and Yamcha's." Piccolo just stared at Gohan with a 'I've always known she was some crazy bitch, who cares.' Look. Gohan just nodded to Piccolo and turned back to the mike.   
  
" I HEARD THAT GOHAN!" She screamed disconnecting the line.   
  
" Oi!" Gohan said scratching his head. " Maybe-"  
  
" We have more important things to worry about Gohan, like Goku?"   
  
" Hai. Maybe I should try contacting Trunks later?"  
  
" Lets just go Gohan! We can- no scratch that. You can worry about that later!" Piccolo growled to Gohan.  
  
" Ok ok! I'm just worried. Her and Vegeta broke up and stuff you know? Must be hard on Vegeta. Everyone hates him and stuff."  
  
" Everyone including yourself?  
  
" Well, n… no, I don't hate Vegeta. He did save my life a couple times! And I couldn't hate my brothers best friends dad! Even if he is an arrogant man like yourself. Not that insulting you or anything! I'm just saying that well-"   
  
" SHUTUP GOHAN!" Piccolo growled louder. " Let me think! We have to get Goku! Stop babbling about stupid things!"   
  
" S-Sorry." Gohan cowered back a little.   
  
" Now, seems my calculations were off a bit. Seems the ship has speed up and we will now be there in about a week."  
  
" Ok, Piccolo." Gohan said getting up from his chair and stretching his arms and legs out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goten!" Trunks screamed flying threw the air. He lowered himself to the grown as he spotted his childhood friend sitting on a log by the river they use to play in when they were smaller. He slowly made his way to him, hearing the small sniffles coming from the thin body slouching.   
  
" Goten…" Trunks whispered to him as he stood behind him.   
  
" Stay there Trunks." He said burying his face into one of his arms.   
  
Trunks, sensing something was wrong with his new mate touched his shoulder slightly.   
  
" Goten, what's wrong. I know it's not about the fight earlier. Tell me." Him and Goten had gotten over a silly fight over work, school and money. "Goten?" He said trying to peek over his mates shoulder.   
  
" Trunks, please, just go?!" Goten said whimpering into his arm, sounding weak and tired.  
  
Trunks sniffed the air looking down on his mate. He grabbed Goten's shoulders, making him pull his head up. He stared at Goten's face. Crimson blood dripped down the side, from a huge gash in the top of his forehead.   
  
" Goten?! What happened!" Trunks shouted jumping in front of him grabbing his chin and inspecting the wound. Goten's head starting to fall slightly, his eyes drooping more and more. Then, he just passed out, falling forward into Trunks' arms as Trunks caught him.   
  
" Goten!!" Trunks yelled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey dudes, I like am running outa ideas n stuff O_o; its been a while since I updated, maily cause of school and I got grounded XD! O_O; For talking to my younger brother Oo; im not really allowed to talk to him XD!!!! O.o; so I did and got grounded ^_^; NEWAYZ some ideas would be helpful!!!!! ^.^; its not going to be a 'happy ending!' least, that's the way I'm not leaning towards!   
  
Since, some people don't want it to be Yaoi, and some do… Well, I'm trying to figure something out so both parties will be happy! ^-^! Man u guys are so difficult!!!!! So ya, Goten and Trunks are together, so theirs some yaoi, but I wont go into them that much, since it's a Veggeh and Gokiiiii ficcy! Well, not really 'Vegeta and Goku' but u know what I mean! !   
  
Ok, Well, im off O_O must work on my other fics!!!!   
  
DestructveMajinBulma 


	8. Brutal Abusing

Hey Guys! Omg, I'm so sorry it took this long to update!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! Sorry! I forgot all about it! XD!!!! I'm retarded I know XD! Man… seems like nobody's updating these days…. Huh? Heh, I'm So Sorry!   
  
Anyways, Here's the next Chapter, I hope you enjoy it ~-^ all I gotta say is.. Poor Poor Goku! I'm being so mean to him… XD! I could be meaner, which I will be  
  
There will probably be no more Lemon in the future chapters, cause, well, not a lot of the people are liking this yaoi, but so ne wayz, ^__^; its not gonna be a real happy fic, believe me.   
  
The fic is coming to an end. I don't believe I will be writing a sequel. Sorry ^-~ But, I will be writing more stories in the future! ^.^! Hopefully more Bulma and Vegeta ones. ^-~ ill hold back on the Goku and Vegeta as well as the Goten and Trunks for a while and start working on straight fics and maybe some Gohan and Trunks or something like that. ^_^; heh well, guys, no ones probably reading this so well, enjoy the fic ~-^   
  
Ja Ne.   
  
Dark Prince  
  
  
  
Chapter 8~Brutal Abusing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Nappa!" Screamed Vegeta as he saw the brute warrior pass down the dark hallway. "Get your lazy ass here now!" He stormed as Nappa came to Vegeta a bit uneasy.   
  
" Yes Prince Vegeta?" He said with a bow.   
  
" Prepare a room in the dungeons! We'll be having a guest living there soon!" He snorted.   
  
" Yes prince Vegeta." He bowed once again heading towards the dungeons.   
  
Vegeta took his own leave, heading towards the throne room steaming with anger.   
  
" Kakkarot, this is it, you've ruined me for the last time! No more!" He growled deep in his throat. " Soon you will be destroyed and I will then have my peace after I get rid of earth!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Grabbing the back of the sleeping Goku's hair Radditz lifted him up and threw him into Nappa. Nappa grabbed his arms and bound them together.   
  
Blinking a few times, Goku began to awake after he felt himself being lifted by his hair. Staring at Nappa his facial expression turned to confusion. "Hey, what's going on? What are you doing!" Goku yelled to Nappa as he bound his arms behind his back.   
  
"Looks like Vegeta no Ouji wants you to be locked away." Nappa chuckled.   
  
" You must've pissed him off or something Kakkarot." Radditz chuckled along.   
  
" What!" Goku screamed.  
  
" Just shut up!" Nappa screamed back suddenly getting angry.  
  
" Wait! Let me talk to Vegeta!" He screamed as they began to lead him out of Vegeta's quarters.   
  
" Silence Kakkarot!" Radditz beamed.   
  
" At least give me some clothes!"   
  
Radditz faded in front of Goku, with a harsh punch to the mid section of Goku's stomach; he dropped over to his knees in pain.   
  
  
  
Nappa hoisted him back up to his feet. " Get a move on!" He screamed in Goku's sensitive Saiyan ears.   
  
When they finally met their destination. Nappa shoved Goku none to gently into the cell. They bothed stepped out together. Radditz grabbed the keys that were tied onto his Saiyan armor. Pulling them off he poked the key threw the lock, twisting it to the side.   
  
" When the prince comes…" Nappa trailed off.  
  
" Uh, you gonna finish that sentence Nappa?" Radditz said raising a brow putting his keys back on the band around his waist.  
  
" What?"   
  
" Fuck. Are you drinking again? Fucking idiot. Can't even remember what the fuck your talking about." Radditz growled to the giant Saiyan.  
  
The two Saiyans left the room shouting at one another, leaving Goku alone in the dark cold cell.  
  
" Vegeta…" Goku said wrapping his arms around his knees leaning against the cold stony wall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten's eyes began to flutter open. Staring at a blurry blob of purple in front of him he rubbed his eyes groaning.   
  
" Goten!" Trunks screamed wrapping his arms around the boy.   
  
" Oi, Trunks-kun… What's going on…" Goten said sitting up slightly after Trunks had released him.  
  
" What happened!!" Trunk said pointing to Goten's forehead.   
  
" Huh? I dunno."   
  
" Uh, Goten, do you know what happened yesterday?!"   
  
"Uh…" Goten began to think. " No… Uh, what's going on?!"   
  
" We got into a fight and then I found you crying. I looked at your head and blood was pouring from it and then you passed out! You don't remember anything?!"  
  
" Mmmmmmm, No, I don't Trunks. But oh well. I'm hungry. Lets get something to eat. " Goten said rising from his bed.   
  
" Uh huh, anything for you chibi. Oi, mom!" Trunks called to his mother, as she stared at a picture held in her hands. " Mom?" He questioned again. With a frown he walked over to her and placed an arm on her shoulder making her jump.   
  
Bulma dropped the picture with a gasp. Glass shards spread out all over the floor.   
  
" What going on mom?!" Trunks said staring at her.  
  
" Nothing, I just zoned out there for a second." She said bending over, starting to pick up all the glass on the floor.   
  
" Leave it, we'll get a cleaning bot in here to take care of that." Trunks told her.   
  
" Oh… alright…. Trunks?"  
  
" Ya?"   
  
Bulma stood, holding the picture in her hands, handing it to Trunks. " Do you recognize this man?" Bulma questioned.   
  
Trunks stared at the picture deep in thought. " No… not that I remember."   
  
" How could we forget someone we have pictures of!? Look…There's Bra. You, me and him…" She pointed to the spiky black haired warrior standing with his arms crossed over his chest. " It just doesn't make any sense! I can't find any wedding pictures of Yamcha and me. Or basically any pictures of me and Yamcha, and I cant even remember marrying Yamcha. Or having children with Yamcha! It's all just blank to me! Goten have you ever seen this man!?" Bulma questioned handing him the picture.  
  
" No… sorry Bulma. Maybe my dad knows him!? We should ask him."  
  
  
  
" Goten… I got a call from Gohan earlier yesterday. He told me your dad just disappeared. As well as mentioning to me a man named Vegeta… my husband?" She turned to Trunks for any kind of answer, but he just shrugged. " I think maybe he was just messing with my mind or something?!"   
  
" No I don't think my brother would do that. Maybe something's happened?!"   
  
" Maybe, but I don't know. They were heading towards Namek to see if they know of anything or Goku's location I bet."  
  
" Well, we'll leave it to Gohan and Piccolo until the might need our help." Trunks said stretching out his arms. " Come on chibi." Trunks said grabbing Goten's arm and leading him out the door.   
  
" But I'm worried about my dad…"  
  
" He'll be fine, he always is, he'll be back don't worry. Now, I want you to rest after we eat got it?"  
  
" But-"  
  
"No buts."   
  
" Fine…"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Were almost there Gohan… Gohan?" Piccolo called to the demi-saiyan.   
  
Looking over his shoulder, he found the dark haired Saiyan slumped in his chair, sleeping soundly. Stalking over to the boy, Piccolo picked him up, walked carefully to the room, which held the beds, and lowered him onto it letting the Saiyan sleep peacefully.   
  
' I have a really bad feeling… Something big is going to happen… I can feel it in the pit of my stomach… For the past couple of days I could feel this sensation rising. What's Goku gotten himself into this time? I've never felt so… worried before… This might be the last time Gohan and me will ever battle again. I know something's going to happen, and its not going to be good. And Goku's centered around all of this. I have a feeling Vegeta's also in this too. He isn't on Earth… his ki is gone. That woman and his family and Goten don't even remember Vegeta… VEGETA! He has to be the one that's doing this. That damn fucking Monkey!'  
  
Piccolo growled to himself, his hands clenching and unclenching angrily as he stared at the wall, focusing on his thoughts.  
  
' He must have gotten the Dragonballs or something, what's he up to. He's probably with Goku, He's behind all of this madness, I just know It! I knew he could never be trusted! Now Goku's probably in danger!'  
  
Piccolo walked in a fast pace to the main room where the controls of the ship were.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku lay soundlessly on the cold floor in the darkened chambers. His arms wrapped around his freezing body, his legs curled to his stomach, lying on his side faced to the wall.   
  
Light clicking couldn't be heard as he continued to sleep. Not noticing it getting louder and louder with every step they took.   
  
The clanking stopped; metal could be heard slowly making its way out of its confinement.   
  
The door to his imprisonment slowly began to open as the shadow in the room made it's way into the bitter cell.   
  
Goku still hadn't noticed anything that was going on around him as he slept almost peacefully.   
  
The figure held the long heavy metal club above his head over Goku's sleeping form.   
  
Goku slowly opened his eyes as he felt an awkward feeling rise in his stomach shaking him out of his deep slumber.   
  
Slowly looking behind him his eyes widened as the figure slammed, at full force, the long weapon over Goku's head.   
  
Crimson blood splattered against the walls of the eerie cell. The once life-filled body slumped over. His hand falling to the ground, head rolling to the side, as the crimson liquid dripped from his head to the crude hostile floor.   
  
Hid body lay there unmoving, not breathing from the impact as well…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
OMG…… GOKU'S….. DEAD????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs off screaming-   
  
~DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	9. Vegeta's Remembered! Why Do You Still Ha...

Thanks For the MANY reviews on the last chapter GUYS. -Rolls eyes- X_X WHY DON'T U REVIEW MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! CMON! Thanks to those who do review! It means a lot to me! ^-^! It motivates me to continue to write my fics! Well, write more reviews guys!! .o or die!!!!!!!!!! GYAH!!! _o!  
  
LIKE OMG! SOMEONE STOLE MY EMAIL ADDRESS ='(! SO.. I HAD TO MAKE ANEW ONE.. THAT'S SO MEAN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO STOLE IT! ;_; THEY SHOULD DIE! -Pulls out a carrot- ITS TIME TO GO HUNTING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ILL TURN HIM ORANGE UNTIL HE BEGS =)  
  
Dark Prince  
  
Chapter9- Vegeta's Remembered! Why do you haunt me still!  
  
By: Majin Bulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta paced down the halls swiftly, his cape flowing behind him. His hands were stained with crimson blood as well as splatters on his clothing.  
  
Small droplets splattered to the floor from the innocent victim he had just murdered. ' Innocent! Surely not! It was his own fault! Not mine! He got what he deserved!' His told himself. ' Yes it was his fault. He deserved what you bestowed upon him.' The voice in his head told him.  
  
' Of course!'  
  
He told himself once again as he made his way down the long hallways on the well-structured castle of Vegeta-sei.  
  
His cape fluttered. In his path he saw a mid aged Saiyan Bow to him. Continuing his fast pace walk he began to pass the Saiyan when he spoke to him.  
  
" Vegeta No Ouji." The Saiyan fell to one knee, lowering his head in full respect.  
  
Vegeta turned at a slow menacing pace. His eyes gleamed back at the other Saiyan.  
  
The Saiyan remained in his respectful position on his knee, his right arm saluting over his chest with his head bowed.  
  
" Sire, we have received news that a ship will be coming into Vegeta- sei's atmosphere soon. We still have not determined if they are associate or adversary. But they will be arriving soon. What would you like us to do?" The Saiyan asked, not yet rising from his kneeling position.  
  
' They cant!? They don't remember? It's not them' His mind beamed. Vegeta grunted." When will they be arriving."  
  
" Well, the pace they are going they could reach here by morning. Or late hours. If they speed up any, they could make it here in minimal hours. Would you like us to destroy the ship, or let it arrive? Even if they are an enemy ship, there would be no problem taking them down. No more than 20 or so would be on that ship by our calculations." The Saiyan replied. Finally standing, but standing in a still all-respectful pose.  
  
Vegeta grunted once again. " Do what you want. Oh and by the way. On the ship could you make out logo on it or any words?"  
  
He stared at the man with glaring eyes staring into the others black orbs. The other Saiyan shivered slightly. Still thinking.  
  
When no answer was being said he turned his back on him swiftly. His cape fluttering behind him in waves. He began to walk once again.  
  
When he was a yards away from the other middle aged Saiyan, he heard two words.  
  
" Capsule Corporation."  
  
He stopped.. Dead in his tracks. Eyes widened. Mouth agape. He turned back around and stared at the warrior with disbelieving eyes.  
  
" WHAT WAS IT?"  
  
" Um. I believe. It was something called Capsule Corporation sire.?" The Saiyan bowed once again to his Ouji-sama.  
  
" No. it can't be." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku still lay down non moving. His blood still flowing and pooling out of his head. Crimson splotches stained the walls, dripping down silently.  
  
A dark figure began moving to the cell. The guard's mouth fell silently. He jogged to the cell shaking as he reached for his keys to unlock the cell and help the pale, bleeding body. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
I stepped into the room, which held all the tapes of the surveillance camera's videocassettes.  
  
I don't know why I am in here. But something just told me to come in here and watch the movies. Weird.  
  
I popped in the last movie that was recorded in the mini TV/ VCR. I have to rewind it. So I stare at the static screen and listen to the hum of the VCR as it rewinds.  
  
When it finally does stop rewinding, I push the play button and wait. After a minute, I finally see my father as he walks into the lab with. " Hey! That's that guy in the pictures! " I tell myself and begin to remember the small amount of images around the house that I have seen of him and my children along with me, in.  
  
I watch as my father hands the young, dark mysterious man the dragonball radar.  
  
I cock my head to the side. " What are you doing father?"  
  
Then I watch as father puts a hand on the man's shoulder and asks him something. The man just shakes his head at my father. There is no sound so I cannot tell what father is saying to him.  
  
I continue to watch as the man turns. Looking straight at the camera. Its weird. its as if he see's me. watching. With those eyes. Those. eyes, there so . I remember them from somewhere. I just cant put my finger on it.  
  
A shiver runs threw my body as I suddenly sit up right. " Ve. Geta.?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Planet Vegeta!"  
  
" Yes Gohan!" King Kai told the young half-breed Saiyan.  
  
" Why would Vegeta do that? What's he doing on Vegeta-sei!"  
  
" Well, Vegeta had taken the dragonball radar from Bulma's father and had collected the Dragonballs. He then wished for Planet Vegeta to be revived and all the inhabitants on that planet. As well as being the most Powerful warrior in the world, and to erase everyone on Earth's memories of himself.  
  
" Everyone on Earth? That would explain why Trunks and Bulma don't remember who Vegeta is. But, how come me and Piccolo still remember him?" Gohan questioned, scratching his head lightly.  
  
" Luckily you and Piccolo were off the planet just seconds before the wish was made." King Kai responded.  
  
" So that would mean that Goku is. with Vegeta?"  
  
" Yes I'm afraid so. And it's not good either. I could sense Goku a little while ago but I cannot anymore."  
  
"WHAT" Both warriors screamed in alarm.  
  
" I don't know. I can't feel him anymore! That's why you need to get to Planet Vegeta!"  
  
"And Vegeta, you said, wished to be the most powerful being in the universe?" Piccolo called back to King Kai as he focused on one spot in the room, as did Gohan.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" This is definitely not good!"  
  
" I wonder if this ship can go any faster?" Gohan asked.  
  
" Yes, it can" A girlish voice spoke on the screen  
  
" BULMA!? What are you doing here!" Gohan blinked, jogging over to the screen.  
  
" So. He really was my husband."Bulma laughed sadly.  
  
" Hai."  
  
" Why is he doing this?"  
  
" I don't know. But, Well, it was probably your guys' relationship problems. You. kind of drove him away after a while and-"  
  
" Turned my children against him." she sighed. " I. kind of remember."  
  
" Yes, we all treated him badly." A figure from the back spoke, as he came into the screens view.  
  
" Trunks" said Bulma  
  
" I have a bad feeling about this. I fear that it will not be a happy returning home. if any." The purple haired demi Saiyan spoke to the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stomped swiftly down the halls, the crimson beginning to dry as the air wiped at it, making it stick to his clothing and skin.  
  
" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he walked swiftly down the halls.  
  
" THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENEING! NO! HOW COULD THEY KNOW!?!? DAMN YOU KAKKAROT! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL! FUCK YOUR SOUL! FUCK YOUR SOUL TO HELL! I HATE YOU! IM SUPPOSE TO BE THE GOOD GUY THIS TIME! ME! ME! ME! I AM! I AM! NOT YOU! I AM!!!!!! HOW DO YOU CONTINUE TO HAUNT ME! HOW DO YOU CONTINUE TO DESTROY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed.  
  
" I DON'T REGRET WHAT I DID! I DON'T REGRET IT I DON'T REGRET IT I DON'T REGRET ITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T! I DID WAS RIGHT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! NOT MINE! I'LL GET THEM JUST LIKE I GOT YOU! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! ALL OF THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL OFF ONE BY ONE! YOU AND ALL OF THEM! YOU WONT DO THIS TO ME ANYMORE! NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He screamed trudging down the halls. Making his way to Goku's cell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!! END OF CHAPTER! ^^! Hopefully you guys review _! Almost done with the fic too!!!! ^^'  
  
5 Reviews! 


	10. Choices

Dark Prince  
  
Chapter 10~ Choices.  
  
By: DestructiveMajinBulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh My God. Wake up! The prince will kill me!" The soldier screamed pumping his arms down on Goku's chest. He had wrapped cloth tightly over Goku's wound to try and stop the bleeding that was leaking from his head.  
  
" SHIT. COME ON! COME ON!" The soldier screamed even louder when he had gotten no response from the once lively soul.  
  
His skin was pale, his eyes were shut closed, mouth slightly open and his arms lay loosely at his sides. His body bounced slightly as the soldier tried to bring life back to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa. What's going on? Wasn't I just in that cell on Vegeta-sei- WHAT HEY?! THIS LOOKS LIKE THAT ONE TIME WHEN I WAS DIEING! I'M DIEING! - Again. AW. DANG. Who was that! I slightly remember what happened! I was in the cell. And then I remember being hit in the back of the head! But who would do that and WHY? Was it Vegeta?  
  
I Cant die yet! I have to get back to my family! And find out why Vegeta's doing this! OH MAN OH MAN.  
  
King KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Goku!?!"  
  
King KAI! I cant die yet!  
  
" Listen Goku-"  
  
NO! I CANT DIE YET!  
  
" Fine Goku! Listen First will ya?!"  
  
All right.  
  
" Listen Goku. Vegeta's on his way back to you. Gohan and Piccolo are on their way as well! I fear what's going to happen. Vegeta is the strongest man in the universe! He's invincible! You need to get away from this planet! Vegeta's going to kill you! And I don't doubt he would kill Gohan and Piccolo as well!"  
  
You can say that again. He's gone completely crazy. I- I wonder what made him-  
  
" His wife and the kids, everyone around him Goku."  
  
But. Were we that bad! I mean. Why does he hate me the most!  
  
" For your power."  
  
But he's more powerful than me now! Why does he still want to challenge me and such?  
  
" His humiliation over the years that you defeated him Goku. He wants revenge."  
  
Vegeta.  
  
"Goku I suggest you get up NOW."  
  
Why!?  
  
" Like is aid before Goku- Veget'a on his way!"  
  
OH! Now how do I just wake up!  
  
" For Kami's sakes Goku- Concentrate."  
  
Right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stoked down the corridors to the cell that held Kakkarot, in super Saiyan mode. As I entered the room I saw Kakkarot on the floor with a soldier hovering above him. Fading out in front of the soldier I pushed him away.  
  
" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"  
  
" S-Sire!!!!! He was like this when I came to check up on him! I-I was trying to get him to breathe again! I-I sw-swear it!"  
  
" He better be-"  
  
I stopped in mid sentence as I saw Kakkarot sputtering and wheezing for air.  
  
" KAKKAROT." I screamed flaring my ki higher. I grabbed him by the collar and brought him to my eye level.  
  
Gathering a beam into my hand I pointed it at the guard-, which screamed, but was soon silenced as the energy engulfed him.  
  
" Vegeta! Why are you doing this!" He screamed at me.  
  
" SILENCE!" I growl smacking him across the face.  
  
He growled back in response.  
  
I smacked him a second time.  
  
" Don't you growl at me! I AM YOUR PRINCE YOU FILTHY 3RD CLASS TRASH!"  
  
There was no response. I smirked.  
  
" Good."  
  
I have forgotten about all my previous anger as I stare at the worthless 3rd class Saiyan.  
  
" Oh. Kakkarot. I know someone's coming. Might as well just tell me now. Who is it? The Namek? Your 3rd class scum children? Baldy? Scar face? 3 eyes?" I asked him as he widened his eyes. Making my smirk grow more and more.  
  
" I."  
  
" Better tell me."  
  
" I- I don't know what you're talking about!" He tells me.  
  
' Why That-'  
  
" WHY YOU INSOLENT FOOL!!!!!! IT'S ALL OVER YOUR FACE! I CAN READ YOU LIKE A BOOK STUPID FUCKING 3RD CLASS! YOU'RE AN EMBARRESMENT TO THE SAIYAN NAME! FOOL!"  
  
I scream as I grab him around the neck and begin to choke him none to gently.  
  
" V- VE-"  
  
"SHUTUP! DON'T SPEAK UNLESS I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK! YOU CAN ONLY SPEAK IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHO'S IN THE SHIP!" I scream again. " Or. We can always find out the. Hard way." My lips coil into yet another smirk.  
  
I let go of my grip around his neck and watch as he wheezes.  
  
" N- what do you mean!"  
  
'Still trying to act as if he has no idea what is going on.' I shake my head, chuckling slightly at his stupidity. " I am not stupid Kakkarot. I do know someone's on the ship, coming to Vegeta-sei per say for you? Now." I tell him with a scowl appearing back on my features.  
  
" Ve-"  
  
" QUIET!" I growl grabbing his hair.  
  
' Is he this stupid? How long will he keep this up!?'  
  
" Now. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." I snide. " You can tell me now. Or." I chide.  
  
" We can wait till they get here. And when they exit the ship I can attack? Mortify you. Have a little. Ahem 'Talk'. Kill each one of them in front of you- slowly and painfully. Or I can just kill them right then and there with ease. Now Kakkarot. What do you say? Which of the many choices do you want to choose from? Hmmm? I do say I am being very generous- giving you so many options to pick from. Don't you say? Hmmm Kakkarot?" I ask sadistically.  
  
' Yes. Sadistic. That is what I am now aren't I?'  
  
" Oh and Kakkarot. I want to know whom did this to you." I said to him sternly.  
  
" I- I don't know. I thought it was you" he snapped at me.  
  
I grunt in annoyance.  
  
" You would." I scowl.  
  
He doesn't say anything so I speak again.  
  
" Have you made a decision yet Kakkarot?"  
  
" I-"  
  
" I want your decision when I return. Got it?" I glare towards him.  
  
' No matter what Kakkarot You and everyone else are going to die.' I smirk before I leave the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WELL . That's the new chapter to bad it took so long neh? And sucked XD! All the chapters I just updated in my fics sucked ass! XD!! Sorry about that. I was rushing I got really bored! X_X 


	11. Where's My Sanity?

WELL HEY IM BACK! O_O man I hate Christmas X_X ^^ MY BIRTHDAY WAS JUST A COUPLE DAYS AGO! WOOOOO! ;_; happy 15?   
  
!!!!!!!!ATTENTION!! ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!! ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!! ATTENTION!!!!ATTENTION!!!ATTENTION!!!  
  
--------------------------------- ~O.O~ ----------------------------------------  
  
Ok. This fic is almost done! –cries- O_O; That's so SAD! X_X I hope you people enjoyed this fic! THIS IS THE 2nd TO THE LAST CHAPTER! ;_;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE LAST CHAPTER! ;_; I WANT MANY REVIEWS! ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS FIC!   
  
SHIT VEGETA FINALLY SNAPPED! O.o;   
  
Dark Prince   
  
Chapter 11~ Where's My Sanity?   
  
By: Majin Bulma   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I leave my quarters, which held Kakkarot; I stalk down the halls to the main control room where I can see how close the 'others' will be arriving.   
  
'Oh Kakkarot, this will be most blissful for me! I'll slaughter one by one in front of you! Degrade you in front of your precious little friends! Your sons! EVERYONE! It's over for you! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I've waited so long for this day! I HAVE! AND NOW IT'S FINALLY HERE!' My lips curl in an insane smile, my right eye twitching in amusement along with the corner of my lip.   
  
Turning the corner with joy I scream out in laughter from my thoughts   
  
How I will kill Kakkarot, how I will humiliate him in front of them! How I shall slaughter them slowly and painful in my hands! IN MY HANDS! THE BLOOD SEEPING THROUGH THE CURVES OF MY FINGERS! DOWN MY HANDS OVER MY ARMS! THE FRESH BLOOD ON MY FACE! I would like it off! OH I can taste it now! That glorious blood of Kakkarot! In the taste of my mouth, igniting my taste buds! I relish that! The scene plays in my mind over and over again! I think I have gone crazy!?!?! HA CRAZY? THE ALMIGHTY SAIYAN WARRIOR! PRINCE OF SAIYANS! KING OF VEGETA-SIE!?!? CRAZY? NOT POSSIBLE!   
  
I reach for the golden door handle and turn it, walking in with an insane smirk plastered on my royal features.  
  
" OUT OF MY WAY FOOL!" I scream to the only living being in the room. I grab him by his throat lifting him from his chair.  
  
" I- Pease fo-give me ma-majestyyyy!" He slithers. 'What kind of fucking idiot creature is this!?'   
  
I wonder… what color is his blood?   
  
I stop and think to myself, the creature stops struggling as he stares at me thinking I am going to let him go. ' Oh no no no no no my little pet. You are not going anywhere.' I chuckle in my mind. " What color's your blood?" I ask curiously staring down at him with a frown.   
  
" Wha-" He begins.  
  
" OH TO LATE ILL JUST FIND OUT FOR MY SELF!" I scream in joyous laughter! Using the arm I was cutting his air supply off with I squeeze. His eyes bulge, he try's to scream, Making small noises, his face going blue before I squeeze a little harder and his head explodes from his body.   
  
" OH THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" I continue my laughing. The orange Blood spills over my hands and arms. It covers my chest plate, my cape and face.   
  
My laughing comes to a halt, and I stare down at the thing on the floor. My frown returns back to my face as I stare at it. " Look, you made a mess." I sneer, kicking what's left of the being in the side then I continue walking towards the control panel.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Goku's P.O.V.~*~  
  
  
  
'What am I suppose to do?! I-I can't let him kill them! But… I'm much weaker than him. I can't give up! I just can't! There has to be a way out of this! Can't I warn hem not to come? THEY CAN GET THE DRAGONBALLS INSTEAD!' My spirit heightens at the thought of that.   
  
'Now all I have to do is get a hold of King Kai…'  
  
I think to myself as I place my hand on my chin, stroking it in thought. My legs are pressed under the other in a sitting position. My head hurts so much. I wonder who did it to me… Vegeta said it wasn't him. Then... if it wasn't Vegeta then who could it have been?   
  
I shake my head in frustration. ' Stay on track! I should be worrying about the others and getting the Dragonballs and King Kai! Not about who hit me over the head!'   
  
I close my eyes in concentration, stretching my senses as far as they will reach.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Vegeta's P.O.V~*~  
  
  
  
'The others and getting the Dragonballs and King Kai!'   
  
A voice echoes through my head. " Kakkarot?"   
  
My eyes lower in thought with another frown creeping over my features. My eyes grow darker as I think of what I had just heard.   
  
" The Dragonballs…. King Kai…-" Eyes widening, nose flaring, energy exploding around me I jump towards the door as fast as I can to Kakkarot.  
  
" YOU'RE GOING TO DIE KAKKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
I scream down the hall to my quarters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Goku's P.O.V~*~  
  
  
  
" YOU'RE GOING TO DIE KAKKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear the scream echoing down the large palace halls and into the room I am being held in.   
  
" FUCK!!!!!!!!"   
  
'I have to hurry!!!' My mind screams. I try with all might, faster and harder than I have been before trying to reach King Kai.   
  
  
  
" KING KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I finally scream desperately!   
  
' Goku?'   
  
" OH MY GOD! KING KAI I HAVE TO HURRY! GET THE DRAGON-"  
  
I try to choke out but a hand circles around my throat and an energy is pointed at my head.   
  
" SAY ANYTHING MORE AND I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW KAKKAROT!" My eyes widen in fear because I know… he will do it.  
  
I was so close…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Let's Make A Deal

Warnings: Lemon ahead. Goku/Vegeta.  
  
~Dark Prince~  
  
~Chapter 12: Lets Make A Deal~  
  
By: Majin Bulma~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Vegeta's P.O.V~*~  
  
" SAY ANYTHING MORE AND I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW KAKKAROT!" I scream at him in rage my fists are shaking from excitement and rage. Actually it was pleasurable using that much power just to reach him! And I was half way around the palace and made it here in less than a minute! My powers truly are great!  
  
My maddening look disappears and I stare Kakkarot in the eyes with a smirk.  
  
" I heard your little plan my Kakkarot." My smirk widens as his eyes grow wider and he shakes in fear.  
  
This is truly wonderful! LOOK! KAKKAROT FEARS ME! THE SAIYAN PRINCE!  
  
I lean forward towards his ear and whisper into it.  
  
" Your friends are as good as dead. Don't worry. After I finish them I'll finishes you off my pet." I purr in his ear. Then I flick my tongue out licking it.  
  
" Till then. Let us have some fun eh Kakkarot? What's that silly saying you ningens say? One more time before we hit the road?" I chuckle as he's about to protest, getting the hint of what I mean to do to him. But I silence him with a kiss.  
  
My tongue darts through his mouth tasting him for the last time.  
  
' I know you wouldn't dare bite Kakkarot. I would think twice on that one. Because you know I hold the whole universe in the palms of my hand.'  
  
I tell him telepathically.  
  
My hands begin to roam around his body, making its way up his thighs before I grab a hold of the elastic of his pants and pull down slowly. I grow impatient after a couple seconds and rip off his clothing.  
  
I begin to take mine off as well, letting each article drop to the floor slowly.  
  
" Shall we try something new Kakkarot?" I ask him curiously in an amusing tone.  
  
He just stares at me with humiliation and forlorn shown in his black eyes that used to be so lively.  
  
" Hmmmmmm... Since you have said nothing I'll take that as a yes. I'll please us both. How's that sound?" I whisper into his ear huskily then nip it playfully between my teeth. I drag him to the bed and position us both upon it. " See how generous I'm being today Kakkarot!?"  
  
" Sit up" I demand him. He obeys. I smirk at this. I crawl around him and lie beneath him. " Pleasure me Kakkarot." I purr.  
  
He just sits there wide-eyed.  
  
" Kakkarot." I growl. ' I swear he's like a lost puppy, needs how do be told about everything.' I spread my legs out slightly and throw my head back, using my hands to take hold of his head and begin to lower it down to where I want to be pleasured the most." Suck Me," I tell him.  
  
He hesitates but then obliges. I groan from his ministrations. ' Take as much pleasure from this I shall.' My mind speaks to me.  
  
"M-more Kakkar~ot" I groan louder thrusting my hips upwards. His tongue runs from my base to the tip and then he stops. I growl in frustration. " KAKKAROT!" I sit up grabbing him by his hair, our eyes meet, I raise my hand to slap that face when he speaks.  
  
" I would like to make a proposition." He tells me, as my eye twitches slightly.  
  
" You dare?" I snarl.  
  
" Just hear me out." He tells me again. I snort and stare, my anger rising slightly and I know he can feel it because he shows me that he is nervous. He can't hide anything from me.  
  
" I-" he begins but then stops to think.  
  
" You WHAT?" I'm losing my patience again.  
  
" I want you to leave my friends and Earth out of this Vegeta."  
  
" How dar-" I begin to shout.  
  
" Andinreturniwillpleasureyouanddoanythingyousaywithoutasecondthought" He quickly speaks while I had begun to rant.  
  
I lift an eyebrow at his words not fully understanding everything I heard.  
  
" What was that Kakkarot?"  
  
"And in return I will pleasure you and do anything you say without a second thought." He repeats himself.  
  
I am about to protest but then an idea strikes me. ' No matter what his friends are dead. But if I say no, it will be forceful anyhow. And if I say yes. The pleasure will intensify. Does he actually believe I will say yes?' I smirk chiefly.  
  
" You will do anything I say?"  
  
" anything and everything"  
  
" no matter what?"  
  
" No matter what."  
  
Oh. I want to play with him a moment more.  
  
" If I told every guard to come in here and fuck you for as long as they wanted you wouldn't protest." He stiffens a moment.  
  
" I see you hesitated Kakkarot. I thought you would do anything?"  
  
" I will my Ouji. Anyone and everyone."  
  
" Well Kakkarot. I might take consideration. But how do I know that you wouldn't? After I let your ningen friends go you could just protest."  
  
" Vegeta you know I am not one to go back on my word."  
  
" No. I guess your not." 'But I am' I laugh sadistically in my mind.  
  
I act like I am thinking this over. What a fool.  
  
" You show me now that you will be an obedient pet."  
  
He does think anything over and slides down taking my shaft into his warm and wet mouth.  
  
My hands grip the sheets in the mattress and I throw my head back in pleasure.  
  
" Your- A. GREaaaaaat PET Kk-ka-kakkaROT!" I scream in bliss.  
  
After a while of his most pleasurable ministrations I come to my brinking point, I am about to shoot my load into his mouth when he pulls away.  
  
I growl in frustration once again. I'm about to last at him when something jumps on my body, hands grabbing me by face, then a wet mouth presses against my roughly.  
  
I moan into his mouth as he presses our hips together, rubbing my erection against his slightly hard shaft. ' I think I will just have to fix that.'  
  
I end our contact from our lips; flip Kakkarot so he faces the other way.  
  
I sit up right so he is between my legs. I spread my legs so he will fit better between me, and grab his spreading his apart more.  
  
My hands snakes between his legs grabbing a hold of his shaft tracing my fingers up and down from base to tip rubbing my thumb against his slit.  
  
I hear him try to stifle a moan. ' Oh no Kakkarot that will not be aloud.'  
  
Smirking I grab his manhood hard and begin pumping. A moan escapes his lips then stops when he reaches his hands up and places them over his mouth.  
  
I pump harder and faster, his moans of pleasure intensify as I do this. Using my free hand I grab his from his mouth and lower them to his sides.  
  
I use the same hand to touch his erect nipple, pinching them in between my fingers. My tongue finds his earlobe lapping at it and nibbling on the end.  
  
He screams in ecstasy, his head throwing back on my shoulder rolling it back and forth as I pump harder and faster than before.  
  
" Never felt anything like this have you Kakkarot" I growl out between his ear.  
  
My other hand finds his sack and rubs his balls as I pump his shaft.  
  
" SO DELIGHTFUL ISNT IT?"  
  
He's so close I can feel it.  
  
And then I stop.  
  
I can hear him growl and whimper from the contact.  
  
" Did you not want me to stop?" I mock. " What a good little slut." I moan as I push my member into the backside of him.  
  
I can feel shame wash over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Gohan were almost there. Just another hour or so." Piccolo says to Gohan through his punches.  
  
" Hai." Gohan says back as he powers up even more attacking Piccolo." It's a good thing the gravity chamber in here is working."  
  
" Yes. Luckily we have a few sensu beans as well."  
  
" Piccolo." Gohan drops out of his fighting stance.  
  
" What is it Gohan?"  
  
" Do you think. That we'll win?"  
  
" We have to hope. Because if we don't. Then everything is doomed."  
  
Gohan drops his head in thought.  
  
" I hope dad's ok. I wish we had brought more fighters. I mean, we are gonna need all the help we can get considering dad couldn't stop Vegeta and that Vegeta is the most powerful being in the world. How are we going to win against that?!"  
  
" Don't give up hope Gohan. I know the odds are appalling at this point but we can't just give up."  
  
" Hai."  
  
" Now lets get back to our training."  
  
" Hai." The black haired warrior got back into his fighting position then charging at the Namekian fighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What went wrong with Goku?" King Kai thought hard remembering Goku trying to contact him and then just end the telepathic link.  
  
" Something's definitely wrong." The plump blue kai stated with his hands crossed behind his back. The little monkey bubbles was at his side as well as the forest green cricket Gregory.  
  
" I doubt they will be able to defeat Vegeta. Goku. I think your time and everyone else's is up. I feared the day when I would say this. Shockingly enough that it was one of our saviors. That fought for earth and the universe many times, and then to see that become the destroyer of our worlds it is sad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This is all my fault." The blue haired woman sobbed on the floor by her son trunks.  
  
" No mother. It's not your fault. It's everyone's. Even if any of that wouldn't of happened he probably would have gone crazy in time and done the same thing he's doing now." The young man tried to reassure her.  
  
" But."  
  
" No. It would have happened sooner or later."  
  
She stared at the ground hopelessly.  
  
" I hope everyone will be fine." Goten said staring off into the sky from the window.  
  
" Goten." Trunks sighed walking to him placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Goten turned around wrapping his arms around his koibito leaning his head on his shoulder.  
  
Trunks held him quietly as the three of them stared off into the midnight sky's that were filled with many stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta pounded into Goku. Goku's legs on his shoulders, hands pinned above his head as he rolled his head back and forth in bliss moaning and screaming as Vegeta thrusted forward ruthlessly.  
  
Vegeta moaned as he ruthlessly pounded into the form below him. He grabbed Goku's shaft again and began to pump him. He was reaching his point and wanted Goku to come as well.  
  
Stroking, tugging and fondling Goku screamed as Vegeta did this. His seed was released after a few more strokes. His muscled clamped around Vegeta's shaft making him shoot his seed deep inside Goku screaming in pleasure.  
  
Vegeta rolled off of Goku panting hard, Goku also breathed heavily from activity they were just in.  
  
" S- So You agree?" Goku asked suddenly looking at Vegeta.  
  
" Iv'e made my decision Kakkarot. And the answer is No."  
  
" What!" Goku Screamed sitting up, angry flashing through his features.  
  
" But you said!"  
  
" No Kakkarot. I never said yes. You assumed I did."  
  
" VEGETA" He growled.  
  
" I told you Kakakrot, your friends are dead in any way."  
  
" I HATE YOU"  
  
" Oh No!" He screamed sarcastically. " The All loving powerful Kakkarot hates! I'm so surprised! That's a shocker my pet!"  
  
Goku growled even louder.  
  
" Stop mocking ME!" Goku screamed throwing a fist at Vegeta's face. Which he easily grabbed.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
" I will be going now Kakkarot. Thank you for pleasuring me it was a good fuck and I know you enjoyed it as well." He said rising from the bed, grabbing an outfit from the dresser then heading out the tall oak doors.  
  
Goku placed his hands over his face sitting there miserably. " What am I going to do?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Vegeta's P.O.V~*~  
  
I trudged down the hallways to the main control room once more with a rigid smirk firmly printed over my hard features. ' What a dumbass.' My mind screams over and over insultingly.  
  
Seeing a guard standing by the gardens entryway he bowed to me respectful.  
  
" My ouji." he says before I start to pass him.  
  
I stop suddenly not bothering to turn around and face him as I speak to him.  
  
" When will they arrive?"  
  
" They should be arriving in no later than an hour or so."  
  
" Hn" I snort at him.  
  
" We have detected how many are in the ship as well my lord. But still could not clarify the species of the inhabitance."  
  
" Two of them." ' Well, I am for certain that one of them is that damned Namek. And if that Namek were on the ship Kakkarot's eldest brat would accompany him. To bad only two of them are going to be arriving. I would have loved to torture more than three people. Oh well, in time I will make them all pay. Soon.'  
  
" Hai Sire."  
  
" A Namekian and a half Saiyan ragtail."  
  
" How do you know my Ouji? Are they accomplices of yours?"  
  
My smirk then only brightens. " Yes. You could say that." I chuckle to myself. " My old Buddies."  
  
I take my leave after laughing out loud at me own little joke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~NOTES~*~  
  
Hey Guys. I've decided. There will be at least 1 or 2 more chapters! I didn't want to make the Chapter too long ~_^. So I believe next chapter is the last.  
  
The arrival Of Gohan and Piccolo. Will they all pull threw? Hmmmm Maybe?  
  
I haven't decided in a sequel yet. I think I wont be having one and leaving it to your own imaginations or what not. 


	13. The time has come

This is the Last and Final Chapter Of Dark Prince. ~_^ I expect many reviews of the fic!  
  
I ALSO am making a Front Cover picture of ' Dark Prince.' Which is ALMOST done! So contact me if you wanna see ~_^ XD its so ugly XD!!!!  
  
~Dark Prince~  
  
~Chapter 13:The Time Has Come~  
  
~ By: Majin Bulma~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have to think of something! I can let Vegeta kill them!" Goku said aloud as he still sat in Vegeta's bed with his hands still buried on his face.  
  
Sweat ran down the side of his temples as he thought long and hard. (A: Lmao) " Maybe if I get a hold of king Kai again. but. how did Vegeta know that I had tried to contact him? I just don't get it." His brows narrowed in contemplation; wondering if he should risk it again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Before Vegeta had left he said to Goku-  
  
" If you do try that little stunt again Kakkarot, you'll wish you hadn't. It's a promise not a threat." He growled to him. " Even if you do contact him and they do turn around I can easily order an attack, being so close to the planet we can easily shoot them down. And even if that didn't work I can always sought and kill them myself." He grunted then left out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It's hopeless! What's Vegeta problem!?" He growled.  
  
Goku continued to think when an idea popped into his head.  
  
" If I can get this damn ki restraint off I can instant transmission to the ship! And then transport us to Namek!! Where we can get the Dragonballs!" His eyes brightened with hope instantly, then narrowed slightly in thought. " But. How do I get this thing off?" He thought again. Goku snapped his fingers with an evil smirk appearing on his face. " I GOT IT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/Vegeta's POV/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This is like a dream come true. I'll be killing Kakkarot, his brat and that Namek all in one day! This is truly a day to praise! We can make it the ' National Killed Kakkarot day' where everyone can celebrate!" An insane smile still plastered on my face. " I've already checked the control room. Now what shall I do?!" I thought to myself.  
  
My brows knitted together in agitation, veins popped out of the side of my head, my nose crinkled up in rage. "FUCK THIS! FUCK THIS ALL TO HELL! WHATS WRONG WITH ME NOW!" Anger spurred around me. Black energy soon turned into golden as I charged into Super Saiyan 2. My tail twitching back and forth, my hands fisted in agitation my screams growing louder and louder.  
  
"Bejita! Fight me!"  
  
My screams came to an abrupt halt as a growl originated from a tall black haired Saiyan that was spotted at the end of the hall where I stood.  
  
" Kakkarotto."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Bejita! Fight me!" The Black haired warrior growled in anger.  
  
" Kakkarotto."  
  
" Fight me! VEGETA!!!!!!  
  
" A WEAKLING LIKE YOU?"  
  
" Who's the weakling Vegeta? Surely not me! I didn't have to use the Dragonballs to get more power!" He spit. " PATHETIC! TAKING THE COWARDS WAY OUT! AND YOU SAY I AM UN-SAIYAN!"  
  
" YOUR ON DANGEROUSLY THIN ICE KAKKAROT!"  
  
" WE'LL SETTLE THIS HERE AND NOW!"  
  
" YOU ARE ASSIGNING YOUR DEATH WISH SO SOON KAKKAROT!?"  
  
" AM I?!"  
  
" I DO BELIEVE YOU ARE."  
  
" We'll find out here and NOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Piccolo we are almost there!" Gohan shouted to the Namek from the control panel to the gravity chamber.  
  
" I'm glad I brought sensu beans with me." Piccolo said coming into the room standing next to the younger Saiyan.  
  
" Hai."  
  
" We may not make it back Gohan. You do understand."  
  
" Hai."  
  
" No matter what. You cannot hold back."  
  
" Hai."  
  
" We still need a plan tactic."  
  
" I was thinking of one already Piccolo."  
  
" And what would that be kid?"  
  
" Well. I was thinking we use a distraction. Say for. Me meet Vegeta outside of the ship. And then you somehow sneak out unnoticed and find my dad. Vegeta can't tell who are and who are not on the ship. Now if we can get to my father then we can use him as well. And if that doesn't work. We can attack head on."  
  
" And what if Goku is dead?"  
  
" He isn't. I just know it."  
  
" Vegeta's wanted to kill Goku since forever Gohan. How can you be so sure? I'm sure Vegeta would kill Goku first chance he could get."  
  
" Maybe so. But Vegeta isn't o easily able to figure out."  
  
" Yes I understand that."  
  
" He would use him against us."  
  
" ." Piccolo thought that over. " You've had a lot of time to think about this."  
  
" Hai. Someone's got to be the brains." Gohan smirked.  
  
" I like how you think kid."  
  
" Piccolo. I sure hope this turns out right."  
  
" So do I Gohan. So do I."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What are we going to do?!" Goten paced back and forth thinking out loud.  
  
" There's nothing we can do Goten." Trunks said to Goten as he stared at his best friend from his chair.  
  
" We can't just sit around while this is going on! We have to do something! The universe is in danger and all were doing is sitting here! SITTING HERE! DOING NOTHING! WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! THERE'S GOT TO BE A WAY STOP THIS! ALL THIS ANGER! ALL THIS WAR! ALL THE FIGHTING! I WISH IT WOULD COME TO AN END! WHY DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT! WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT!!!!" The young Saiyan screamed banging his fist into the wall.  
  
" Goten."  
  
" There's just got to be something we can do." The black haired Saiyan rested his forehead against the cracked white wall.  
  
" Maybe. we just need to let this all play out. Fate will decide this. Decide the future of the universe."  
  
" NO!" An angry growl came from the smaller man. He turned sharply to face his comrade. " NO! FATE DOES NOT CONTROL ME! FATE WILL NOT CONTROL THE TIME WHEN I DIE! I DECIDE WHEN I DIE! NO ONE ELSE! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I JUST SIT HERE AND LET IT ALL HAPPEN!"  
  
" There's nothing we can do Goten!" The purpled haired warrior stood up abruptly. " YOU CANT PLAY GOD GOTEN! ALL WE CAN DO IS WAIT! WAIT FOR WHATEVER IS GOING TO HAPPEN!"  
  
" That's where you wrong Trunks. I will NOT wait! I'm going to help! You can either choose to or not. But I'm not going to wait around here and let Vegeta come and kill me off!"  
  
The dark haired warrior made his way to the door when an arm grabbed his and spun him around to face the lavender haired man.  
  
" And what exactly are you planning to do Goten?"  
  
" I plan on going to Namek. Just like we should have planned hours ago. At least we can try, try and get the Dragonballs."  
  
" Hai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku's POV~  
  
' Yes. Now that the ki restraints are off I can get to Namek! I will fight him to see exactly how strong Vegeta is. '  
  
" This is it Kakkarot."  
  
" You have no idea Vegeta."  
  
I watch him squatting into his fighting position as I do. My fists are raised at my side and just at my face level. I will wait till he makes the first move.  
  
' Shit. They're to close.' I can feel Piccolo and Gohan from here. I need to hurry this up. I need to distract Vegeta long enough so I can instant transmission myself to them.  
  
My attention turns back to Vegeta as I see him launch himself swiftly into my direction. I fly back as a punch lands on my face. ' I need to stay focused on Vegeta or I wont get a chance to teleport out of here.  
  
Rising to my feet quickly I throw a fist to block as he gives me no time for recovery. I growl at him in anger and frustration. I can barely hold my own against him. ' He's so powerful!'  
  
I charge into super Saiyan, quickly I punch him in the stomach and then aim a ki blast towards him as he stumbles back slightly.  
  
' He's not even super Saiyan and my blasts aren't doing anything! Let alone my punches!'  
  
I'm uncertain to throw myself at him again.  
  
" Hesitant are we Kakkarot?" He snides.  
  
' Well that went unnoticed.'  
  
" Just waiting for you my prince" I make sure to emphasize 'prince' as I mock him. Which probably isn't a good idea. I need to learn to hold my tongue sometimes.  
  
I listen intently as he growls, powering up to Super Saiyan as well. I could sense the black energy forming around him. It's so. evil.  
  
" I think it's your time to DIE KAKKAROOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
My head snaps back as the kick connects to my face, spitting blood out as I feel the powerful punches snap into my abdomen over and over again. I try with all my might to move out of the way as a blast comes towards me. I leap to the side but it catches my side that was right side up. Injuring my arm as well.  
  
My hair begins to bleed back into black. ' NO! THIS CANT BE! ONLY A FEW PUNCHES?'  
  
" Honestly Kakkarot I thought you would put up more of a fight..." He starts. "I guess not." He snorts.  
  
" Well honestly I want to slap you straight... across your face Vegeta!" I snap at him.  
  
" Touchy."  
  
" Shut up!" I growl at him.  
  
He laughs at me. " Oh. Kakkarot." He laughs harder putting a hand over his stomach in mock. " This is truly hilarious!" He laughs more bellowing. My fists begin to shake and clutch in anger.  
  
" The only thing hilarious about this situation is that you would never have been able to beat me on my own. Vegeta." His laughter's comes to a complete stop at my words. I should really be thinking about getting to Piccolo and Gohan and stop angering Vegeta even more.  
  
" I think. We'll call it a draw." I tell him as I put my fingers to my head.  
  
" Kakkarot!"  
  
I begin to fade but then I remain in the room with Vegeta. " Nande yo?!"  
  
His laughter's flows again. I'm shocked. Why cant I teleport.  
  
" KAKKAROT!" He screams in laughter. " You FOOL!" He continues to roar. " Honestly we are stupid ne?" His laughter turns into a loud chuckle. " You still have that ki restraint on your tail you fool! I've thought ahead of this! Do you think I am that foolish? Of Course not! I know very well of your instant transmission!"  
  
" Shit." Is all I can say as I stare at him in disbelief. I fall to my knees, my eyes widened in lost of hope and shock. " This can't be happening." I whisper to myself.  
  
I feel someone grab me by my hair lifting my head to theirs. " How does it feel Kakkarot? Feeling helpless. Feeling pain. Feeling useless. Feeling so vulnerable."  
  
" ." I keep my eyes focused on the wall straight across the room.  
  
" Now you know what I have felt like over the years! NOW YOU FEEL 'MY' PAIN!"  
  
" I don't understand Vegeta! Why exactly are you doing this!"  
  
" I do this for my reasons."  
  
" Then tell me!" His grip tightens in my hair and I wince in pain slightly.  
  
" Reasons being to defeat you once and for all Kakkarot! To take my revenge! To watch you die before my eyes, in my grasp at my command!"  
  
" No. This never would have happened if Bulma wouldn't of had left you!"  
  
Smack. Is all I could feel.  
  
" You dare!"  
  
" Face it Vegeta! If you were still with Bulma you wouldn't of had done this! Become this monster!"  
  
" Monster? This is truly who I am Kakkarot!"  
  
" No Vegeta this is NOT who you are!"  
  
" You don't know me Kakkarot! Even as much as you wish you knew me you don't! You have no idea! You have no idea whatsoever how or who I am!"  
  
I stay silent but stare into the blackened turquoise eyes of Vegeta.  
  
" If you knew me you would have.helped me Kakkarot! If you cared! Anything whatsoever about me YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!"  
  
' Poor Vegeta."  
  
" You'll never know the pain I went threw Kakkarot! NEVER! To be abandoned by the only woman you've ever loved! To be taken away from your only children! To be turned down by everyone! No one cared! NO ONE! NOT EVEN YOU! NO ONE!" He began to power up more, his eyes turning into red orbs, his energy blackening around him.  
  
" NO ONE WAS THERE FOR ME KAKKAROT! NO ONE! AND I COULD CARE LESS! I AM MY TRUE SELF! AND WILL BE NOW AND FOREVER! AND NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY ANYMORE! NO ONE! NOT EVEN YOU! I WILL FINISH YOU OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL! HERE AND NOW!"  
  
His fist raises above my head ready to make the final blow to my head as a voice calls out before us.  
  
" VEGETA"  
  
Both of our gazes turn to the side as two warriors in the dark shadows stand there.  
  
" Namek."  
  
" Gohan! Piccolo!" I scream to them. " Get out of here!" I warn them. But it's to late. To late for anything anymore.  
  
" It's nice of you to show up. Now you can join Kakkarot in hell. How does that sound? Hmmm?"  
  
" The only person going to hell is you Vegeta!" Gohan screams at Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Vegeta's POV~  
  
" Oh. You don't say Gohan?" I throw Kakkarot back on the floor and take a step towards the Namek and half-breed ragtail.  
  
All he does is just growl at me.  
  
" Certainly wont be your first timeVegeta." The Namek snorts.  
  
" Oh? Do we have room to talk Namek? I can recall a time where you and Kakkarot were sent to hell? Now. Am I just imagining that? I might have gone crazy."  
  
" I think you have Vegeta!"  
  
" Oh Have I?" I brush a hand on my armor.  
  
" You have! That's a fact!"  
  
" Who want to die first?" I ask taking another step forward. " I know you both are oh so very close so I was thinking. Being so generous as I am. I was proposing you both oh, die together?"  
  
" Fuck you Vegeta."  
  
" I've fucked your father plenty, are you suggesting I do the same with you half breed?" I chuckle at the reaction that originated from his face.  
  
" You.Liar!"  
  
" Ask him." I chide slyly, kicking Kakkarot in front of his brat and me.  
  
" I."  
  
" Go on Kakkarot."  
  
" FUCK YOU" Kakkarot screams as he jumps up punching me in the face. Taking me off guard.  
  
My face slowly comes back and faces Kakkarot with a glare and scowl now twisting my features.  
  
" That wasn't very wise Kakkarot."  
  
" I'm sick of you Vegeta! We fight now!"  
  
" YOU'LL DIE NOW!!!!!!" I scream launching myself at him. Punching him across his jaw. He fly's back and in place of him the Namek and Halfling brat appear and take a swing at me, Which I easily avoid.  
  
I grab the Nameks arm and twist it all the way around then elbow him in the face. He screams and flies backwards near Kakkarot.  
  
My fist connects to the brats middle, my knee swiftly knee's him in the jaw then my elbow bashes down on top of his head. He falls to the floor groaning in pain. My foot slams on his head, crushing his face into the tile floor.  
  
" VEGETA!" Kakkarot and the Namek scream throwing a punch at my face.  
  
I back up as they continue to punch and kick at me.  
  
We move swiftly around appearing and reappearing in different locations. They still continue to throw they're attacks at me as I easily avoid them, dodging right and left.  
  
' This is to easy.'  
  
My left foot kicks out kicking Kakkarot in the abdomen, my right arm extending and hitting the Namek in the center of his face, breaking his nose.  
  
I forget about the brat, my attention draws back to him as I head those words I've heard throughout my whole life.  
  
" KA! ME!!!! HAAA MEEEEEEEEE!!!! HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blue flash blinds me for a minute, the blast connecting into me. I hear more attacks being brought forth.  
  
" KAAA MEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" MASENKO HAAA!!!!!!"  
  
" SHIT" I scream as the blasts impale my body.  
  
My skin begins to burn slightly from all the blasts that are being aimed at me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Goku's POV~  
  
I wait as the smoke begins to clear away from Vegeta's body. Maybe I can get enough energy for a spirit bomb? But I am not on my home planet. None of these Saiyans would donate Energy, especially against they're prince! They sure have a lot of power and energy; if I could get some from all of them I bet I could bring Vegeta down.  
  
" All you can do is try." Piccolo tells me.  
  
" I'm not sure if it will work Piccolo."  
  
" Try Goku."  
  
" Hai."  
  
" We'll keep Vegeta busy while you do that dad."  
  
My hands raise above me. " I call upon the power of the sky, the plants, the water, the soil, all living and non living things, I ask for spare energy. It is for a good cause. Please help me out."  
  
" Where'd Vegeta go Piccolo?" I barely hear Gohan ask Piccolo.  
  
" I've been keeping an eye on where we attacked. I cannot see him. But I sense him. He is still somewhere in this room."  
  
" But where?"  
  
" Focus Gohan"  
  
Energy begins to form into my hands. Not enough. " Please! Spare me more energy! I beg of you!" I close my eyes in concentration. ' Anyone! Everyone that can hear me. Please lend me your powers! If we cannot defeat Vegeta then this universe is gone! Help me destroy this now! PLEASE!' I reach out to anyone I can. ' Lift up your hands and give your energy to me!' I beg. Power begins to fill more and more in my palms as more energy arrives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Goku?" The blue haired women speak aloud says they stand in the front lawn looking around for the voice.  
  
" He's fighting Vegeta!" Yamcha yells to the two blue haired women.  
  
" Vegeta!"  
  
" He's using the spirit bomb."  
  
Yamcha held his arms high above his head staring up at the darkened clouds. Bulma soon followed suit as well as her daughter Bra.  
  
" Please Goku! You can do it! You have to!" The desperate plea's escaped through the blackened skies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Goku?" the bald warrior questioned as he ran outside with his family and friends.  
  
" He's using the spirit bomb. But why? He's not even on the planet!" The blonde haired woman questioned aloud as she looked into the sky. " I can't even sense him."  
  
" Some things going on! And Goku needs our help!" The short warrior said raising his hands in the air, followed by his wife, daughter, master, Tien and Choutzu.  
  
" Vegeta's not here either!" Master Roshi spoke.  
  
" They couldn't."  
  
" Who knows? Maybe Vegeta will get what he finally wanted after all these years." The tall bald warrior spoke threw clenched teeth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Goku?" The black haired woman spoke in disbelief.  
  
" What was that honey?" The ox questioned his daughter as she looked around.  
  
" It was Goku. He's fighting again!"  
  
" What's new? He needs our help?"  
  
" Ya." Chichi as well as the Ox king raised they're hands to give Goku as much energy as they could.  
  
" Honestly. will the fighting ever cease?"  
  
" You can't count on that Hun"  
  
" I know dad. It's just gone on for so long."  
  
" I know dear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Goku's POV~  
  
' YES! Were getting more energy!' My mind screamed as the energy built vastly.  
  
" He still hasn't come out yet Piccolo!"  
  
" Stay on Guard Gohan!"  
  
" What's his plan?"  
  
" He's bound to have something up his sleeve."  
  
" I can't wait!"  
  
" GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan leapt forward to where the smoke was vanishing.  
  
" Vegeta!" I heard him scream.  
  
A scream sounded threw my ears. " PICCOLO!" I scream as I see the body fall to the ground in a haze of smoke.  
  
" oh no Piccolo!"  
  
He's got to be after Gohan next!  
  
" Gohan get out of here!"  
  
" Piccolo!" I hear him scream again, flying down to where Piccolo lay unmoving.  
  
" Thought you were rid of me yet Hn?"  
  
" Vegeta!" I growl. " TAKE THIS!" I scream " SPIRIT BOMB!" My hands lower, the blue energy rushing down towards him hastily. I watch as his eyes widen in shock.  
  
" Gohan get out of there!" Gohan and piccolo have enough time to move- but not Vegeta. It doesn't matter how fast he is. It is to close for him to move.  
  
" KAKKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear him scream before the light encaptures him.  
  
" I shield my eyes as the blast explodes, sending lights everywhere, as well as throwing me back against the wall.  
  
My body slides to the ground in exhaustion. " G-Gohan? Are you ok?!" I yell through the midst of smoke.  
  
" Yes dad! Piccolo's ok too!"  
  
" Good. Good to hear it."  
  
" Is.. Is Vegeta."  
  
" Hai. I think so. Not even he could survive a blast head on like that. its impossible."  
  
I reach towards Gohan as he stands above me, he hands me a sensu bean. I take it without hesitation, swallowing it and reviving my strength.  
  
" Now. We can go home?"  
  
" Hai." I stand up dusting my pants off. " To bad it had to come to this Vegeta."  
  
" I feel bad."  
  
" So do I."  
  
" Oh. Well its better this way." My son tell me as he places a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" Hai."  
  
WE begin to walk back to our ship when a heard of Saiyans rush into the room.  
  
" Where's Prince Vegeta-sama!!!!!!"  
  
" Dead" I tell them plainly.  
  
" DEAD? I'LL KILL YOU!" one screams. I'm really not in the mood to fight anymore.  
  
" Don't make me do something you will regret." I snap at the warriors as they crowd around me ready for attack.  
  
" FIRE" they're commander screams. They al fire they're strongest ki blasts at me, but I easily transform into Super Saiyan knocking the blasts to the sides.  
  
" A- The Legendary Super Saiyan!" One screams as the smoke clears from my body.  
  
" Out of our way."  
  
" HOLD YOUR POSTS." The tall blurry Saiyan shouts.  
  
" Nappa. I have no time nor patience for this."  
  
" Legendary or not, you will not get away for treason."  
  
" Would you also like to die Nappa."  
  
" Then So be it." He snickers getting into his fighting stance, followed by the other Saiyans that surround me and Gohan.  
  
" You don't know what your up against Nappa."  
  
" I don't believe I care Kakkarot."  
  
" My names Goku"  
  
" Your name isn't important"  
  
" Neither is your life"  
  
" WHY YOU!"  
  
Nappa screamed launching himself at me, punching out which I easily avoid. My knee struts out straight into his stomach. Everyone holds they're still and watch in shock, as I take they're captain down with a single blow.  
  
" Does anyone else want to take me on"  
  
" HAI!" Screamed a familiar voice.  
  
My head snaps to the top of the ceiling where a figure stood. His arms folded at his chest, that same smirk plastered on his face.  
  
" VEGETA?!" My eyes dilate. 'Th- This cant- be!' My body begins to shake slightly in fear. ' I gave him everything I had! How!? HOW!'  
  
" Oh my god! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE VEGETA!" Gohan screamed.  
  
" THAT'S MASTER TO YOU!!!!!" he screams launching an attack. " FINAL FLASH!!!!!!" He screams aiming it straight for Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
" GOHAN MOVE!!!!!!"  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
" NOOOOOOO"  
  
" AAHAHHAHAHHAHA" Vegeta laughs insanely as my son is killed from his single blast.  
  
" No. Gohan."  
  
Piccolo still lay on the ground still unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Vegeta's POV~*~  
  
I land down in front of Kakkarot with my arms folded at my chest, my usual stance. My smirk only broadens as I stare at his widened eyes.  
  
" I told you Kakkarot. I am invincible. NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME NOT EVEN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream launching myself at him.  
  
I watch as he powers up to Super Saiyan 3.  
  
I have only torn clothing from the Spirit bomb and a couple scratches and that is all. I can't believe this! All this power! It's so electrifying!  
  
" TIME TO DIE KAKKAROTTO!!!"  
  
A punch catches him to his face, abdomen, legs, arms, and chest. Everywhere! My movements are so fast he can't block anything! And I haven't even power up to Super Saiyan 2!!!!!  
  
" You were a good Fuck Kakkarot!" I growl out between my beatings I bestow upon him.  
  
I knock him against the wall and jump back. My head knocks against the Nameks arm. I look down with a scowl, which soon turns into an insane smile.  
  
My foot connects on his head smashing it into the ground just like I was doing to the Halfling.  
  
Kakkarot finally begins to get up. Already dropped down to Super Saiyan.  
  
" LEAve- Leave him alone Vegeta! Your- Your fights with me!"  
  
" I told you Kakkarot! I will have you suffer! ALONG WITH THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU!" I scream Crushing the Nameks skull.  
  
Blood squirts out everywhere. The purple ooze soaking my white gold tipped boots.  
  
" Damn Namek, so filthy!" I raise my foot flapping it, trying to get rid of the blood that has glumped all over it.  
  
" NO PICCOLO! Piccolo."  
  
" I told you Kakkarot." I tell him walking over to him. Raising his face with my blood soaked boot. " Its your turn to join them. Your time is finally up."  
  
" Someone will stop you sooner or later Vegeta. It may not be me. It may not be anyone you know. But someone will! I will guarantee you that!"  
  
" Whatever you say Kakkarot" I say before my foot goes through his throat.  
  
" That was easy." MY attention draws back to the guards that stand at the door. " Clean this mess up." I spit. " And fix me a meal!"  
  
" HAI!" they scream getting on the tasks I set out for them.  
  
" Soon I will go after the earthlings. But until then. I will enjoy my time now." I smirk.  
  
" Goodbye Kakkarot."  
  
And with that said I make my way out the door.  
  
The End.~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=D dark Prince IS NOW COMPLETE! I DON'T WANNA DO A SEQUAL XD!!!!!!!! LMAO XD  
  
GIVE ME REVIEWS AND TEL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT DARK PRINCE ;.; PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
MAJIN BULMA~ 


End file.
